Bullets, Blades, and Blood
by super ginger
Summary: Weapon Plus has a new project that promises to end all ailments, cure all diseases, and stop death in it's tracks. X-23 takes it upon herself to put an end to Weapon Plus and gains the aide from an annoying alley. Takes place before Avengers Academy #32 and after Deadpool #50.
1. Chapter 1

Weapon Plus has a new project that promises to end all ailments, cure all diseases, and stop death in it's tracks. X-23 takes it upon herself to put an end to Weapon Plus and gains the aide from an annoying alley. Takes place before Avengers Academy #32 and after Deadpool #50.

He wasn't supposed to be here. This has got to go against X Forces unwritten rules and regulations. Deadpool somehow managed his way into the school. Logan picked up on the scent and was forced to walk into whatever trap he laid out to protect the kids. What Logan didn't predict was that Deadpool was leading him to a danger room.

With a smile, he entered and popped his claws as the crimson comedian stood on the other side of the room waiting patiently. With a chuckle from Wade and a roar from Logan, the two battled.

After twenty minutes, they took a mutual breather while defending.

"Perhaps I should go get the first aid kit from the front hall?"

Logan looked at the open door of the danger room and smiled. "Hey kid, what 're you doin' here?"

The dark haired female pushed off the wall and walked toward the males. She wore a black tank top, skinny jeans and black combat boots. "I have come to speak with you." She looked over and acknowledged Wades presence then back at Logan with little emotion.

Wade felt his heart flutter slightly and smirked. Who is this girl and why is she so hot? Not like 'She Hulk' hot, but more like 'girl next door' hot. "You" Wade stuttered, "You have a nose." He said pointing to his own.

The female arched a confused brow at the mercenary then looked back at Logan.

He sighed. "This is Deadpool. Ignore him, that's what we do."

"Deadpool." She said to herself as if remembering.

"Dude, she knows our name." Wade said punching Logan in the shoulder.

"You are the fool that got himself trapped in a freezer for eight hundred years." She said cooly. Logan laughed at the memory leaving Wade looking confused. "My I suggest a puzzle book in the year 2035."

"Petite" All three turned to see Remy enter the danger room with a smile. "Petite, why did you not tell 'e you 'ere comin'?" When he reached the other three he tousled the girls hair.

"Gambit, I must admit that I did not travel here to meet with you."

"Ouch" Wade snickered.

Logan arched a brow at the girl and sighed. "What's up kid?"

"Perhaps we should discuss this in your office." She audibly exhaled as if trying to get a sent out of her nose. "And after your shower."

"Trust me kid, it's going to take more than a shower to get the smell of the wild out of fuzz McFuzzy face here." He said jutting his thumb at Logan.

The girl looked down and gave a small laugh. But quickly cleared her throat and looked back up with an emotionless gaze.

Logan and Remy both looked shocked at the girl. Then at Wade, then at the girl again.

Remy pointed at her. "Did 'cha jus' laugh?"

"No."

There was a silence that fell between the four. The girl clinched her jaw awiting for one of them to move the conversation forward.

"X, ya know it's okay laugh right? We're not going to punish ya for it." The girl didn't respond but instead continued to stare straight forward.

Remy looked at Wade. "Make her laugh again."

"Hey," Wade pointed a thumb at his chest, "This clown doesn't perform at bar mitzmiths, if ya know what I mean." He them rubbed his thumb against a forefinger prompting Remy to get out his wallet. Remy handed some cash to the mercenary who arched a brow. "5 bucks. That's the best you can do? That's enough for a lame knock knock joke. What did you spend all you lunch money on craptastic playing cards. Jeeze, I'd hate to see how much you dish out for a naughty set. How many sets do you go through anyways, enough to make you broke, you broke son of a bitch. And who throws playing cards anyways. If you're from Vegas or a magician then okay, but Louisiana? Come on dude, seriously? Seriously? Playing cards. That's lamer than"

"More lame." X corrected.

"What?"

"You spoke incorrectly. It is more lame. Lamer is not a word."

Wade squinted an eye at the girl. "Last I checked, this isn't grammar school."

"This is an educational institution." X retorted.

Logan smirked at the mercenary. "I believe this is where the kids would say 'snap'."

Wade put a hand on the butt of his gun while pointing a finger at the girl "Listen"

"You don't want to do that bub." Logan warned.

"Why"

Logan tiled his head at X who hadn't moved a muscle. "Trust me, she's clever enough to even kill you."

"I will await for you near your office, Logan." X turned and left the danger room.

Wade crossed his arms over his chest and gave a snarling look. Logan smiled at the mercenary and left the danger room. Wade looked at Remy who looked like he wanted to say something but Wade stole his wallet and teleported to Logans office to wait for the little girl.

XxXxXxXx

Laura rubbed the bridge of her nose out of annoyance. Wade had been talking at her for the last 20 minutes. Dare she think he's worse than Spider-Man.

"Oh, I got one. Why did the nickel jump off the building but the dime didn't?" Laura took a deep breath and tried to focus on the reasons why it would be wrong to kill him. "'cuz the dime had more sense."

She once again had the desire to cut her skin. The pain would take her mind off of the sheer annoyance that this man held an arsnal.

Wade continued to talk to himself, remembering a story of the last time he told that joke, when a familiar sent caught the air. She hugged her legs tighter to her chest. The desire to cut her skin was defiantly coming to a head. There was no where she could escape easily without detection. Even sitting on the floor with Wilson laying on couch above her, he would know she was here.

"Jesus Christ kid, could you at least tell me what you find funny?"

"Try blood." Laura clichéd her fists, her nails biting her hands. "It's all she knows."

Wade sat up on the couch and saw a teen male buying a soda from a vending machine. Dark hair, metal hands, and oh so obvious daddy issues. "Thanks. Hey kid, checks this out."

Laura heard him pull the gun from the holster and took aim. Laura moved impossibly quickly, pushing the magazine ejection and pulling the bolt back to eject the chambered round.

Wade looked at the magazine on the couch and turned his gun. "Aww come on. I was just gonna wing him."

She moved off the couch and stood up ready to attack should the moment arrive. Her eyes were emotionless.

The kid just heckled. "See what I mean. You'd have better luck teaching a toaster love. You can't teach machines emotions." The kid took a sip of the soda and walked past Laura. "And I don't need anyone to protect me." He said to Laura. His eyes glowed green and the couch Wade was on, the chair next to it, and the coffee table were all pushed to the back wall in a blink.

"Do not" Laura warned Wade who was reaching for the magazine in his lap to reload his weapon "or I will break your arm in three places before you can chamber a round."

The boy arched a brow at the mercenary. "See what I mean." He turned and left the two in the hall.

Laura watched Wade closely, waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. He leaned against the couch watching her just as closely. She relaxed slightly. Wade reloaded and aimed at the boy…who was already gone.

She walked toward him to put the furniture back where it was. He watched her closely. Her moves were direct and with intention. She didn't bother to move the couch but instead opted to look out the window. She watched the students go about their days.

"I'm gonna guess you don't go to school here."

"No."

"Wow, she can carry on a conversation."

"For the last twenty minutes, you were talking at me, not to me. There is a considerable difference between the two."

"Riiiiiiiight. Anyways, you did go to school here once though, am I right?"

"No."

"Then how did the kid"

"I already had my GED by the time I arrived here. I was never schooled here. But I did live and train with some of the students that attend this institution now."

"Where do you live now?"

"Avengers Academy."

Wade held his hands up "Ooooooh. First an X-man and now an avenger. Must be so glamorous."

Laura held her gaze out the window. "Your assumption is incorrect. I was never an X man nor am I an Avenger."

"Pfft. Semantics."

"Aka as-salaam"*

Laura turned to see a female student in a burqua. "As-salaam alaykum."

The female student hugged Laura who instantly tensed at the contact. The girl released her noticing her discomfort. "Sorry, I forgot old friend."

"I think she needs a second hug." Wade helped. "The more you do it, the easier it comes. Come on, hug. Maybe even a little…"

"You have an odd friend." Sooraya added with a furrowed brow.

"I seem to accumulate those unbeknownst to me."

Wade continued to talk out the fansity of the two students who rolled their eyes or ignored. "Mr LeBeau told me you were here. I had to see for myself." Sooraya paused allowing her to speak but she did not. "Why are you here?"

"I have come to speak to Logan." A silence befell the two women. "Have they found your mother?" Laura asked in Arabic.

Sooraya was taken aback but looked down at her hands. "Not yet."

"Give them time."

"I fear"

"Do not." Sooraya looked up at Laura. She held her steadfast gaze. Reliable Laura, she was brave no matter the situation and told others to do the same.

Sooraya smiled under her hijab. "Thank you." Laura nodded at her.

Laura arched a brow and turned her head as if listening for something. "someone is looking for you to the east of the building." She said in english.

"Of course. Thank you. It was good to see you again friend."

"You as well."

Sooraya left and looked at the red mercenary who was still talking to himself. Laura watched her walk away with no emotions on her face.

"So you do have friends."

"Friends do not fear one another. Or, so I have been told."

"Nah," Wade stood up from the couch and stretched his legs. "Friends are totally over rated. For example, my friend Bob."

Laura took another deep breath and rested her weight on the wall while she waited for Logan to hurry up and finish his shower so she can cut the emotions from her skin.

XxXxXx

"Aright kid, what's going on?" Logan gruffed as he sat down behind his desk giving Laura his undivided attention.

She was distracted by the widow that overlooked the front courtyard of the institute. It was foolish to put his office here. An assassin could break in by removing a window, poison his alcohol bar that was visually hidden behind the fake book shelf, and kill him.

The children below scurried along to get to where ever they needed to go. "Weapon X has a new agenda."

Logan sighed and leaned back in his chair. "X, you gotta let this go."

"Did you?" Her eyes never left the African girl who was sitting under the Jean Grey statue. "How?"

"Look, they won't stop looking for us, but that doesn't mean that we have to spend our lives obsessed with them as they are with us." Laura remained silent. "I know I'm the last one to talk about letting anger and revenge go but this ain't a path you wanna walk."

"They have created a synthetic health factor." Laura stated. The African girl looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Yea, so?"

Laura turned her head to Logan with an arched brow. He didn't see the implication that came from this. She stood in front of his with her hands on his desk. "If they give this to soldiers, it will make wars never ending. Countries will go bankrupt to keep the wars going, and those soldiers will know nothing but death leaving the countries they are fighting for in economic crisis. If they sell it, which I am sure they will, the corrupt will reign. If they sell it to everyone, the human race will cease to exist in at least six generations."

Logan arched a skeptical brow. "Six generations." Laura nodded once. "This seems a little too dramatic. Especially for you. Do you have any proof of this? Do you have a formula that Beast can verify?"

"Carrying that information on me would make me a larger target than I already am."

"So that's a no?"

Laura paused. "No."

"What makes you so sure they will sell this? What proof do you have of that?"

"They sold me, a weapon to be used commercially. The facility managers are greedy and know people will pay a high price for immortality."

Logan rolled his eyes. "And why six generations?"

Laura broke her gaze to look down. "Females with a health factor cannot reproduce." She met his gaze again, but he didn't seem to notice. "Which will leave them no option but to clone. The vitality of a clones DNA can only be reproduced three times. Furthermore, clones are imperfect and crude by their very nature." Logan's eyes softened slightly. "In doing so, by the sixth generation, humans will suffer from severe mental and physical retardation. Then the ability to reproduce will be gone."

Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And you want what from me?"

Laura stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. "I require a partner to ensure my entrance into the facility, setting up the explosive ordinance, scrambling of computer data, exit, and detonation of the facility within a three day window."

"An' you want my help."

"No. You are a known target to Weapon X. I came to you for the contact information of Domino."

Logan scoffed. "Domino."

"During our time together on X-Force, she proved to be adept with a multitude of weaponry, a viable team member, and coupled with her luck power, would ensure success of this mission."

Logan rocked in his chair, his eyes locked with hers. Laura stood fast to her conviction, never flinching under his gaze. "Domino is still on the west coast with Summers, to you'll have to ask him to borrow her. And furthermore, I forbid you to do this."

Laura arched a defiant brow. "I came here as a courtesy. This mission will proceed with or without your permission."

"Laura" Logan warned, but took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Kids. "I can see the need for this, but this could be a good thing. It could end pestilence, disease, even cancer."

"Including death?" Laura asked with a calm and even tone. "There is no life without death, and without death, there is no purpose to life."

Logan paused. Given her history of cutting herself and almost suicide attempt when they first met, he had to ask. "Is that what you think?"

"You tell me. You have lived longer than most and death is still not in sight. Is that a curse you'd like to give others?"

The two seeming immortals stared at one another waiting for the other to give in. "I'm against this kid."

"And I respect you decision as much as I expect you to respect mine." Laura continued to wait for him to rant about how her life was important and meant something to the world.

"You do this, and you're doing what they want you to do. How do you know this ain't a trap?"

"I do not. But this serum cannot exist. So it needs to be destroyed. I have the means and capabilities to do so. Therefore, it is my responsibility to put an end to it."

Logan templed his hands. "Whatever means necessary?"

"Of course."

Logan sighed. "I can't help you, X."

Laura nodded. "Understood. It was good to see you again, Logan. The school looks better than the first."

Logan nodded his head in thanks but waved her out. Laura left the office but took the moment to watch Deadpool make obscene gestures to Blindfold before leaving the grounds.

Logan sat behind his desk and swilved his chair in thought. "Deadpool." Logan shouted for him.

"Aww come on, teach. I didn't mean for the spitball to hit Billy. He just moved into its line of trajectory. Totally not my fault." He walked into Logans office, took the seat on the other side of the desk and put his feet up on the desk.

Logan popped his neck in frustration. "What's yer goin rate?"

Deadpool took a deep breath with excitement. "Are you hiring me to kill you? This is the best day ever!"

"I need you to watch Laura and make sure she doesn't get herself killed or captured."

"Aww protection detail. Fuck, those suck. And they are so boring. Come on, hire me to kill you. You know you wanna. All the cool kids are doing it. And as a leader of kids, you wanna make sure you're cool. Or else they make fun of you and make you cry while they give you a swirly in your danger room bathrooms."

"I need you to watch Laura for the next two weeks. If she doesn't come back alive, don't bother coming back at all."

Deadpool held his hands up in defense. "Don't worry, Prof. I don't wanna evoke the wrath of your corny cliché death threats. Seriously dude, when you get an afternoon off, come up with some of your own. Nothing makes a staple like originally. And as someone who deals a lot, a lot, a lot of death, I can appreciate originally. Mostly because I've heard them all. And I mean all of them. Including several different lauanges. Hey did you know"

"Shut the hell up."

"You shut the hell up."

"That's childish."

"You're childish."

Logan growled in frustration. His claws popped on their own. "Get out of my school."

"Okay, okay." But Deadpool didn't move.

"Well?"

"I like to get paid first. You know incase I accidently botch the mission, unforeseeable expenses arise, and mostly to make sure I get paid. I used to do the whole, service then the fee, but too many people kept screwing me over which just lead to more death and chaos. Speaking of which, do you know how many rich scumbags use the same Swiss bank that I use? Ha. It's almost like it's a part of their membership requirements."

Logan stood defensively "Get the fuck out." He pointed to the door.

Wade stood just as quickly with his hand on the butt of his gun. "FINE." He threw his hands in the air. "I'll make this real quick for you." He sprinted toward the window and jumped out, crashing the huge window. Small pieces of glass fell to the ground with Deadpool causing an uproar and panic on the campus. Deadpool rolled when he hit the ground relieving some of the pain and reducing the amount damage to himself. He stood up and waved a fist at Wolverine who was now looking out the hole that used to house a window. Ass hole." Deadpool shouted and turned to leave, wiping the glass off of himself as he left. Three kids watched him leave with wide eyes. He pointed at them. "Try that at home with some various narcotics. You'll have a blast. I promise."

Logan sat back down behind his desk and slammed his head into it, causing a dent in the wood. "I just killed her."

XxXxXxXx

The first thing you learn is how to be alone. Without this, you will go crazy in the vacuum of your own mind. You learn how to get by without the assistance of others. You resist the temptation of friendship voting instead for independence. It saves you from relying on them. It saves you from the eventual rot of betrayal and disappointment.

Laura sat on the rooftop with her 308 sniper rifle with suppressor pointed at an empty office floor that was across the street in New York City. She kept the chair that was futherest from her in the cross hairs of the scope. She was waiting.

The Second thing you learn is how to wait. If the reconnaissance was done properly, the target will eventually arrive. However, the assassin must arrive hours before the target to ensure the arrival and the take out. But it wasn't the waiting that was hardest part of the training.

The wind picked up. Laura adjusted the dials on the scope to ensure a true hit from the rifle. His scent was in the air. Since the first time she met him, it was unmistakable. Then again, few ever forget the scent of gun oil and fresh gun powder. It was one of her favorites. And just a few of his.

She continued to wait. A new scent was in the wind. Laura took a deep breath. Finally. Something to do.

"You know you're pointing at an empty building right? Unless you know something I don't."

"It is not like that Spider-man." Laura showed her hands to him as best she could seeing as how he was behind her. "I just simply needed to catch your attention."

Spider-man crossed his arms and watched her stand up, her back still to him. "You could've called."

"Yes, but I do not have your contact information."

Spiderman smiled under his mask. "I guess Spider man isn't in the yellow pages. You could've asked Dr Pym. He tells me you're making progress at the academy. Which brings up the question why you're doing this?"

Laura turned to look at him. "I am told the best way to catch a fly is with a spiders web."

Spiderman furrowed his brows and scratched his head. "Oooookay."

"Do you see the Grace Hill Church bell tower?"

Spiderman turned left and saw it. "Yea?"

"Will one of your webs hit it from here?"

Spiderman shrugged. "It's a bit far, but yea. Why, what's up?"

Laura reached into her jacket pocket and handed him a mobile phone. "Do you think you can hit the bell with this?"

Spiderman arched a brow. "Why?"

"I need to let him know that I know he's there."

"Who?"

"Please." Laura held the phone out further out to him.

Spider man still looked hesitant. "You're not trying to set me up are you?"

"If I were, I would not tell you. But I am not. I have come to see you as a friend and desire no ill will towards you."

"Ooookay." Spiderman slowly reached for the phone and set a line with this toward the bell tower.

Laura heard the slight ring of the bell. She called the mobile with hers and waited for him to pick up.

*Click* "Okay, I have to admit. That was pretty cool. Even from this distance. How did you know I was here? Come on, tell me."

Spiderman's eyes went wide. "Is that…"

"Great job getting Spidermans help. I didn't think he was going to help you especially with that huge rifle you were carrying. How did you even lift that? That thing's gotta weigh like 20 pounds more than you. Oh, hey, can you tell spider man I said hello?"

Laura took the phone away from her ear, "Deadpool says"

"HI SPIDERMAN" he yelled into phone.

"Hello." Laura finished.

"I thought you said you weren't going to set me up." Spider man whined.

"I am not." Laura reassured him. She put the phone back to her ear. "Deadpool, I know Woverine hired you to follow me. But if I can track you, then so can they. So instead of getting us both killed, how would you like to help me?"

"Do what? Oh, oh, can we start up a chimichanga shop in Hoboken? There used to be this really great one but it got blown up. Of course it was me, indirectly, but hey it could be fun."

Laura arched an annoyed brow. "I've read your file, Weapon X experiment 0075289." The other end of the line became freakishly quite. "Weapon X has found a way to create a health factor for everyone. It will adapt to all DNA structures, and promises to be cheap alternative for health care to the average American."

There was a pause. "And what's in it for me?"

"Continued business. If everyone has Woverines healing factor, it makes mercenary work more difficult and assassinations almost impossible. Two factors that would affect your bottom line."

"Ouch, below the belt and right into the wallet. Which reminds me, I still have Gambits credit card. Okay, sure why not. Wolverne's already paying me to follow you around. So instead of going to the mall watching you chug Jumba Juice and hitting on guys at Hot Topic to get their discount, I get to kill. I get to kill, right?"

"And blow up a scientific facility."

"Yahoo. Science. You have failed yourself again. So, when are we leaving? Where do I need to meet you?"

"I'll contact you in a few days. Have a bag packed and bring something warm. Get some sleep while you wait."

"Coolio. Oh and one more thing." His tone went from light to dark . Full of malice and intent. "You ever call me that again, I will show pain that your wildest imagination couldn't even envision or comprehend until you're just as crazy as I am. 'kay pookie?"

Laura smirked toward the tower. "I have seen hell more than once, Mr Wilson, and have come out on the other side. I no longer fear the intents of man or their tortures. But if such a name leaves you rattled, consider it forgotten." Laura hung up the phone and looked at Spiderman. "Thank you for your assistance this evening. "

Spiderman arched a brow. "Is this a good idea? I mean, he's crazy. You may as well call your plan foiled. He's going to do nothing but mess it up in a way that's…well crazy. He will drive you insane. Literally. Laura, I suggest you consider the stakes here. Whatever your doing, you can do it without him."

"I appreciate your concern Spiderman. But as I said, I read his file. And while his methods are…unorthodox, I will need that insanity on my side if I hope to take down my enemy. And because we have a common enemy, this mission will become a success. If he does annoy me to that point, I will kill him myself, and save everyone else the hassle."

"yea but"

"Thank you Spiderman." Laura began to walk away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Spiderman pointed at the rifle.

"It is plastic. Good evening Spiderman."

* Honorific Ariabic greeting. It essently means "peace upon you" and "peace upon you too."


	2. Chapter 2

January 14. 1856 hours.

*Bzz Bzz* Deadpool heard his phone and picked it up. Nothing had changed. Shrugged his shoulders, he went back to watching the two hour marathon of Bea Arthur and her co host Betty White. More commonly known as the Golden Girls.

*Bzz Bzz* He held the phone in his hand and it wasn't the one vibrating.

"Okay, I know I'm crazy, but am I that crazy?"

_Sometimes_.

**Don't let the boy dream. Yes. Yes you are.**

*Bzz Bzz* "Okay, I am not that crazy. Either that's the phone crazy lady gave me or there's a vibrating bomb somewhere here in this place."

**Yea, it's for the lady friends you never bring over. **

_Snap_.

"Now that's just cruel."

_What do you want? He makes a valid point._

"Still."

**Aww, did I hurt all of your man feelings? You wanna hug it out? Come here big boy.**

Deadpool held his forty five Remington to his head. "I got your big boy right here."

**Oh no, not your left frontal lobe. Its only where your artistic side lives. Oh the humanity, think of the children. Waaahaaa.**

*Bzz Bzz* "Okay, seriously, shut up." He saw a little light coming off the coffee table what was pushed to the other side of the room covered in fast food wrappings, bullet boxes, and a gun cleaning kit. That needed cleaning. He picked up the cheap phone, shocked that after four days, it still had some battery.

4 new text messages.

The first message read : 104 E 4th Ave NY

"Where the hell is that?"

**Sounds familiar though. **

_Uh hey, Deadpool. Turnaround_.

"Why?" He turned and saw the mail addressed to resident. 104 E 4th AVE. "Okay, that's pretty impressive."

Text message two read : Do not forget to bring something warm

"You got something warm. Heheh."

_Dude, she's like twelve. _

**Hey, grass on the playing field, yo.**

…_You're both burning in hell._

Text message 3: the phone is near the north wall

Deadpool looked at the corners of his ceiling wondering if she could see him and if she set up surveillance while he went to get tacos. "Which ways north?"

**What do I look like, a compass?**

Text message 4: Whenever you find this phone, Ill be outside

_I think she's ready to go._

**To down town? **

_Again, she's twelve. _

"Down town. Something something something down town."

Twenty minutes and three army issue green duffels later, Deadpool dropped all of them in shock. A sliver with black ss striped mustang GT 500 Shelby with cobra engine was parked outside of his industrial shack with a very board looking teen girl in the driver seat. He opened the passenger door and threw his bags in the back and sat down giddly in the front seat.

Laura turned to look at the three bags, then the red mercenary, the three bags, and leaned forward to start the engine. "I think you forgot the kitchen sink."

"No, it's in there." She covered her mouth to hide her smile and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She took a calming breath and started the car. "So how does a little girl like you own this? This is like, one of my dream cars."

"My brother gave it to me."

Deadpool arched an annoyed brow. "Really?"

"It came with a radioactive necular bomb. Hazmat was able to remove and deactivate it. To ensure I could not detect another bomb, he dusted the interior and engine block with cocaine to disrupt my senses. After visually finding three more low grade explosives, I decided to keep it as a 'Fuck you' of sorts." His annoyance dissipated into confusion. "I assumed Daken would have found it humorous if a student would have injured themselves."

"Ah, yes. Daken, you brother slash son slash nephew. Talk about a knurling family tree. I feel a Jerry Springer show coming soon."

She pulled the car out onto the street and was immediately stopped at a red light. "If you know my relation to Daken, you must have figured out who I am."

"Yes, X-23. Your file was quite the interesting read. A kill count that can rival my own, suicidal tendencies, emotional suppressant training. Only to grow up and join the X-men and the Avengers. I bet daddy's proud that you're walking in his exact same footsteps. You know, where his son can't. You're like a colder, harder, version of Wolverine only with soft, warm bajangos."

Laura furrowed her brows. "Thank you?"

"So, what's it like being his daughter. Does he given you the 'boys have cooties' talk yet? Oh my God, does he like, protect you from the boys at the academy? Oh, you know what'd be even funnier, he protects the boys from you. 'Now, listen bubs. That little girlie there…' You know what'd be adorable, if you were raised with him and you two had a tea party."

"Judging from I have seen on Television and in modern movies, you are referring to the normal actions of a father to a daughter?"

"'Chyea"

"I am his clone so a father daughter relationship would be genetically impossible. While I am legally his adopted daughter, he shows his fatherly instincts toward the other female students who actually require them."

"Meaning…"

Laura looked at him quickly, then back to the road as she put the car in fourth gear and headed onto the highway.

January 15. 0326 hours

He packed an entire duffle full of snacky cakes, shared and introduced some to Laura ("What's that?"

"A twinky."

"I can read the packaging, but what is it?"

"Seriously?" she didn't respond. "Welcome to the American way" as he shoved one in her mouth.)

Wade was hyped up on sugar and would not stop talking. Laura took a deep breath and resisted the urge to cut herself to end this pain. If he didn't stop talking soon, she'd have to pull over and kill something.

"Soooo board. Entertain me."

"My apologies, I left my cymbals' in my other monkey suit."

Deadpool laughed. "Good one. You must be sarcastic when highly annoyed."

She clutched the steering wheel tighter. "You've been talking for two straight hours. I am beginning to question whether your body requires oxygen."

"Come on. Talk to me." She remained silent. "Don't make me sing."

"You spent forty-five minutes singing songs that referenced to sexual intercourse."

"Don't make me do it again."

Laura sighed and popped her claws enough to break the skin. There was a slight relief in the pain. "What do you wish to speak about?"

"I don't know."

Furiated, she accidently popped the claws on her left hand that went straight into her thigh. Taking a calming breath, she retraced and looked ahead. "If you do not know what to speak of, perhaps we can sit in the silence."

"Fuck that." He was playing with the buttons on the radio.

_Of course_, she said to herself.

"How do ya feel 'bout gay marriage?"

"I have not researched either stance thoroughly enough to give a proper response."

"I'm against it. Not that I have anything against the homo/lesbian community. My favorite porno's are lesbian. I'm just about oppressing people."

"But the Preamble of the United States Constution states that all citizens have the given right to peruse happiness. By enforcing the anti gay laws, it would cause a contradiction to the costution that built the United States."

Deadpool paused. "Well yea but…it opens a door for anything. Like I could marry a dog if I wanted to."

"Dogs and other animals lack the higher cognitive mental capabilities to fully understand a legally binding contract. Ergo, it would be incapable of retaining to the sapiens laws and policies. It is this exact same reason that animals are not treated as humans nor given the same rights."

He pointed at her but couldn't think of a good comeback that disproved her point. Crossing his arms and muttering a "Whatever" Deadpool looked out the window. He was silent long enough to give Laura a reprieve. "What's your sexual orientation?" She could hear the smile in his voice as she wanted to stab something. She instead opted to remain silent. Maybe he'll go back to entertaining himself again. But instead, he took her silence as a confession. "I knew it! Does Logan know? He guessed didn't he? Who showed you the path of righteousness? Was it Jubliee? Oh that'd be so hot. Asians are so hot. Psylock? Oh oh, Surge. Was it Surge?" He tapped her shoulder in excitement that just angered her more. "Was it Mercury? Please, please let it be her." He had his fingers crossed and waiting for her response. Laura gave him a look of death that just made him smile more. "You'd know who'd be forbidden?" He actually paused long enough for her to respond. "Soorya."

She instantly popped her claws and pointed them at his throat. She kept shifting her eyes between the red Mercenary and the road.

"So it **was** her."

"You are a fool." She retraced her claws and stared at the road. "Soorya is a devout Sunni. Such actions would be blasphemous. She would never do anything to infuriate Allah. Furthermore, all the females you stated are strong, good women who have had much to overcome. They deserve your respect not our ogling."

Deadpool wasn't listening. He looking up and to the left. "Oh you were talking. Sorry, I was imaging if it was Finesse."

Laura growled and damned herself for not listening to Spiderman.

0837 Jan 15

Wade was jerked awake as the car came to a stop. "Huh? What's going on?" He looked out the windows and saw they were in a parking garage.

"We are trading vehicles."

He rubbed his eyes. "Why?"

She gathered some things in her hands as she responded. "This vehicle is too distguinished. I have found and procured a transport that will better blend into the environment we are about to enter."

He exited the small sports car, stretching his legs. "Like what?" Laura walked behind him and opened the door to an older white truck that had the paint chipping off; revealing the metal beneath it. "Not exactly stylish."

"I prefer to remain inconspicuous."

"Says the proud owner of a GT 500."

She popped the trunk of her car and took out a few boxes and put them in the bed of the truck. "In New York, the car that would gain little attention. However, in the country side, this truck will gather even less." She put another stack of boxes in the bed. "You may put your bags in the back cabin of the vehicle."

With a yawn, he pulled his bags out and took a deep breath. "I know that smell." She put the last stack of boxes of 'tiles' in the bed of the truck and covered the boxes with a tarp. Wade jumped in the bed and removed it to see what she had. With a poke into the white clay substance, he smiled. "Your smuggling C4?"

"Yes." She put three bags in the bed that landed with a metallic 'clank' in the back.

"Where did **you** get this much?"

She opened the driver door of her car and removed the navigation system from the dash. She locked up the car and went to the passenger side of the truck and sat down. She remained silent as she input the coordinates into TomTom. Wade threw his stuff into the back and got into the driver's seat. "This vehicle is stolen. Please abide by the laws and do not make too much of a scene." She mounted the navigation onto the dash and pulled a woolen blanket from the back cabin.

Wade looked at the coordinates. "Montana? We're going to Montana?"

"Yes." She said as she leaned the chair back slightly and closed her eyes.

"I know you ain't goin to sleep? Who will entertain me while I drive?"

"The voices I presume." She retorted, never opening her eyes.

"But, they're only good for so long. Besides, who's gonna keep me in line and tell me not to go over the speed limit?"

"I require at least four hours of sleep. If you will drive during this, I will continue the rest of the way."

"Hey Laura." He said sing song. She gave a gruff of a 'what.' "I need the keys."

She groaned. "They are in the visor."

He flipped it down. "Oh, cool. Thanks."

1219 Jan 15

Laura had been drifting in and out of conciouncious for the duration of the drive. Her dreams were filled with white sandy beaches and red oceans. She could feel the torn flesh of her hands and feet to know her claws were out. She lost control of the ligaments when she was unconious.

She felt some pressure on them. She quickly raised her head to see Deadpool opening a bottle using her claws.

He smiled. "This is fun. I can see why you and Wolverine use 'em."

With a grunt, she sheathed her claws and tried to get comfortable again. On the edge of sleep, she heard something that she had only heard in movies followed by a curse from Deadpool. The car slowed down and she sat up.

Looking in a mirror, a highway patrol officer had pulled them over. "What part of 'follow the law' escaped you?"

Deadpool shrugged. "I'm more of a leader."

Clinching her teeth, she opened the glove box and looked for the fake insurance and driver's license she made for the truck. "Do you have a driver's license?" His silence and 'caught' smile filled her with agitation. With a sigh, "How is your German?"

The highway patrol officer walked to the driver's door where two individuals looked like they were arguing. He tapped the window with his knuckles.

A blonde male rolled the window down. "V'ya?"

"License and regrestration."

The brunette girl spoke in a foreign lauange at the blonde male who shrugged his shoulders and seems to not care of the consequences.

"Officer," the girl said, "I'd like to appoiges. My uncle is here visiting from Germany, and doesn't have a license." The blonde male smiled and nodded.

The officer sighed, looking past the male to the girl. "You have a license?"

"Yes sir," She passed him her fake drivers license and faked insurance card.

"If you knew he didn't have a license why weren't you driving?"

Laura scratched her head. "I wasn't aware he didn't until just now. My uncle volunteered to drive. I am suffering from jet lag and since he picked me up from the airport, I assumed he had a license."

The officer arched a brow and looked in the back seat at the three army duffels. "Where you commin from?"

"Schweingurt, Germany. I'm a multi-linguist specialist there for the 226 Fires Battalion at Schefemph Army Base."

The blonde male started to speak German again to which she retorted quickly and vehemently.

The officer interjected again. "You know he was doing ninety five in a Seventy?"

She slowly turned her head to look at him. "I did not officer." He said something else in German that made her scratch her head and look tired. "He says he's used to the autobahn. I'm really sorry about all this."

The officer looked at the license and insurance card. "You two switch spots." He turned and headed toward his cruiser.

Laura nodded but gave a warning look at Wade as she reached for the door handle. He just smirked as he left the driver's side and continued as they passed one another to reach their new respective spots. "I thought you said this car was stolen?"

"It is." Her voice was emotionless again. "I am very through when it comes to these situations."

"You know its like ten years in prison for lying about being a soldier right?"

The officer got out of his vehicle and was walking to their car. "Prison is the least of my concerns right now."

"Well, if you went to a male prison, it would certainly be one of the top priorities. Or dreams, which ever the case may be."

The officer walked to the window and handed Laura back the fake identification. "Sign this please."He handed her a clip board with the speeding ticket attached.

"Sir, this says we were doing ten miles over the speed limit when you said we were doing twenty five."

He tipped his hat slightly and gave a kind smile. "'Cuz that all you were doing." Laura lowered her brows in confusion. Why was he lying for her? She signed the ticket and passed it back to the officer. "How long you been in the Army?"

"Five years."

The officer chuckled to himself as he tore off the carbon copy. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look too innocent to be in the Army."

Laura noticed Deadpool fisted a hand over his mouth and looked out the window. "I get that a lot, sir."

He passed her back her ticket and held his hand for a hand shake. Laura took it and gave a hard grip. "Thank you for your service."

Laura smiled like she practiced. "Thank you for the honor."

The officer smiled at her. "Tell him to buckle up. You two drive safe."

Laura nodded and waited until he passed them before she removed her smile. She pulled the mask from the center console and passed it back to Wade. He had an odd look on his face. "What?"

"I've seen more realistic smiles painted on clowns."

Laura gave a heavy sigh and slammed the ticket in his chest. "I do not like to lie especially to innocents."

"Whatever," he pulled his mask over his face and looked at the ticket. "I'm not paying this."

"I did not think you would."

"And what does that mean?"

"If you did, it would mean you would be taking responsibility for your actions." She said as she pulled onto the highway and continued the drive.

1545 Jan 15

"Gah, this is so boring."

"You are black listed, Deadpool. Flight was not an option."

"It's called a fake ID. You'd know all about that wouldn't you, little Mrs. C4 in the trunk."

"The explosives are homemade and ever since the Civil War, they now have to have a blood sample of registered homo-superiors before we can get on the plane."

"I'm not registered. Fuck, I was an officer for the fifty states initiative. Totally coulda flown. In first class. Sippin' champagne with a stewardess on my lap. Fuck that, I'd buy the plane. "

"You honestly believe that?"

"Yea, I could buy it. I think. I should probably check my bank account. Especially after that excursion at Costco a few days ago."

"No, that you are not registered. Where do you think I got your file?"

"…Google? Its where I found yours." She arched a brow and continued to watch the road. Deadpool drew his weapon and pointed it at her head. "How much do you know about me?"

She gave a board look but her eyes never left the road. "Only what your military record indicated as well as any files that the Avengers and SHEILD had." He pulled the hammer back on the pistol. "That does nothing to the trajectory of the bullet nor is it required for the semi-automatic pistol. While your file indicated you are prone to theatrics, I do feel the need to remind you that there are explosives in the vehicle and civilians nearby."

"Healing factors. And if you're anything like your dad, yours is going to be slower."

"It is slowed due to the anamtium but mine is faster than Logans. But seeing as how you have none, yours will be faster than mine."

He smirked. "God damn teenagers. You think you're so clever and you know everything. I'm going to ask again: how much?" She remained silent.

*Click*

Deadpool pulled out the magazine and checked the chamber. The thingies that kill people were in there.

*click*

"What the fuck?"

Laura laughed. She quickly covered her mouth to hide her smile but it did nothing to hide the laughter. "I am sorry. I did not think you would…I am sorry." Deadpool arched a brow. She was still smiling. "I did not think I could trust you and removed the firing pin while you slept."

Deadpool sighed and threw the gun on the dash board. "Yea, figured you'd do that."

He pulled the butterfly knife from his boot and went to stab her in the chest. Laura steered the vehicle with her knees as she rotated his hand up to stab the ceiling and hit his elbow to cause it bend backward painfully. Using his other hand he reached for the knife. Laura anticipated his response and used his arm as leverage to push his torso toward the window and away from the knife. He rotated in the seat to use his legs but they were trapped under the dash board. Laura let go of his hand, one on his elbow, and pointed her two metal claws at his throat. She was still smiling; her eyes never left the road. She slowly retracted her claws and took the knife out of the ceiling. She released him and took the wheel with one hand while the other played with the blade.

"In regards to our previous conversation, most of the information had been deleted, blacked out, damaged or omitted. The after action reports were written in a connation of anger and annoyance. Whatever your secrets are, they are safe."

"Really? Odd, considering I have this really cookiy idea that you're lying."

"And there is no way to prove that seeing as how it is impossible to verify a false. Besides, I had to destroy your records to cover my own tracks." She turned to look at him in the passenger seat looking like he didn't believe a single word.

The next thirty minutes were spent in silence. A fact that Laura loved, but found the time passed slower than when he was talking. She instantly hated herself for what she was about to do.

Deadpool kept himself away from her as far as the seat would allow while watching her very closely. Waiting for her to randomly get angry and attack him by sticking something pointy in his brain.

"Your heart rhythm is irregular and your pheromone levels indicate paranoia. My I assume you do not trust me."

"Damn, and here I thought I was being furtive about it. What gave it away?"

"The reasons I have just stated."

He relaxed slightly. "Yes well, given family history, I only trust you lupines sapiens as far as I can throw you. And seeing as how most of you are covered in metal, it's not very far."

"And yet you were content to watch me…drink juice at shopping metropolitan?"

"It's called a mall. Then again, I doubt you've ever been to one." He said nonchalantly staring out the window.

"It still raises the question why you were more content to watch a miner from a distance at the mall?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore."

Laura perked up. "Really?"

"You know what, never mind. I was born in a small town just outside of some random Canadian town called Milk Weed."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, this looks quaint. And cold. Mostly cold." Wade stepped out of the truck into the mountain hill side looking at a snow camouflaged deer blind. "You better keep me warm at night."

"No, we will be sleeping in shifts." She walked past him and entered the blind that didn't have any kind of security.

With a heavy sigh, he followed after and was again shocked with what she could do with little. On one corner was a stack of more C4 that looked like her formula, three tv monitors with surveillance videos, a small fridge on the back wall and several wool blankets lined the walls and floor. It wasn't until he closed the door behind him he smiled. She had a small stock pile of six cases of bullets, five hunting knives, four hand guns, three high power rifles, two black katanas , and a partridge in a pear tree.

She opened the fridge and removed two bottles of water. She tossed one at him and sat down in front of the first monitor. She pulled out an electronic tablet and adjusted the setting on one of the televisions.

"Sweet, movie time. I vote for House of a Thousand Corpses. Rob Zombie has a magical way of displaying the ostricities of the suburban life in a way that would show the extradental fear that permeates from what can only be described as a redneck hillbilly."

She wasn't listening to him anymore. She began to watch the last four days of surveillance in impossible fast forward. The shift changes occurred every three hours with no one leaving what looked like a snow drift. However, in the right sunlight, you could see the muzzles of the guards weapons. A second camera watched the entrance of the building. It looked like a regular mining operation, except for the men who were wearing expensive shoes and were dressed for a day behind the desk and not in the soot. The third camera monitored their parking lot. She was able to see which vehicles the people drove making it easier to figure out where people went thanks to the University of Michigan's online-real time traffic cameras that were available to the public.

"Oh thank you Apple. All my games downloaded before we left that last Podunk town we were in. Alright. It's about to be on bubble blast. 'Cuz, you know, you're so much fun, Literal Laura." She watched the video without hearing him. And hour and a half went by with him humming to himself and carrying on full conversations with the voices. "Okay, now I'm board." He put his phone in a belt pocket and watched her monitor the TVs, stopping occasionally to make a note on the tablet. "So, what do you like to do?"

"Pardon?" She asked monotone, not looking at him.

"For fun. You know, that thing people sometimes do? Fun."

She paused watching the monitors. "Train, I suppose."

Deadpool threw his head back. "See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. So dull."

"I am a teenager, Deadpool, very little is legally available to me."

"Still, that car. You could be racing that in New York."

She made a note on the tablet. "Daken welded a governor to the engine block. I would have to remove, sauder, and rebuild the entire engine for me to race it." Deadpool had a look of dumb found. "Daken is a dick."

He sighed. "There's no other shangans you could get into?"

"No."

Deadpool sighed. "So…what was it like to be an X-Men?"

"It was made clear to me that I was never an X-man."

Deadpool rolled his eyes. "Fine. What was it like with them?"

Laura paused, seeming to find the right words. "Confusing"

Deadpool waited for her to continue. "Because."

"I found their policies to be hypocritical. Everyone is special and unique but you should strive for normal. An X-Men never kills, but you should be ready to do so when the moment arrives. If a pat on the back is not warranted, you have to give penance. An X-Man stands for the equality of all, but mutants come first. Be kind to your fellow mutant, but laugh at the mutants that do not have offensive powers. Utopia is a sovereign country, but there was no declaration, formal laws, nor a representative of it at the UN. All mutants are welcome, but Frost made it explicitly clear to me where I belonged. It reminded me of Animal Farm. I am sure when Xeavier started it, it had noble intentions. But when the pigs began to wear clothing, the whole purpose was perverted into Summers gain of power and his fear of losing it."

"Oh bo-ho, at least they accepted you."

She sighed. "If you call shunning, mocking, pitying, and cowering 'acceptance', then I suppose. The only time I felt peace was when I was on X Force, and even then, with Logan's paternal glare, it made it difficult to enjoy what I was doing."

"You were on X Force? Cool, so am I."

"Am?" She said to herself. She leaned back and reflected on the meaning of his simple sentence. Of course X Force is still in existence. Logan would never let it end because the war is never ending. She shook her head in shame. She was a fool for believing otherwise. She felt a twinge in her stomach and decided that that is what jealously must feel like.

"So I've noticed you haven't told me the plan yet. Any reason for that?"

She quickly went over the plan to him. Just before dawn, they would sneak up, take out the cameras near the snow drift. Take out the guards, and cut a hole in the defensive wall. Sneak in, plant C4 at all exits, load bearing walls, labs, and in the doctors who know too much of the formula. She would then take the flash drive that had an encrypted virus on it failing the computer systems in less than five minutes, tracing it back to where the information was to be retrieved. The computer virus would then set a trail for all the computers that had access to the facility's research, allowing her to put an end to weapon X once and for all. Then exit, get back to the safe house and go home.

"I like it. Lots of stuff that go boom."

She arched a brow. "I figured. I left out a lot of details because your insanity and 'surprise factor.' At four hundred hours, we will split…" she looked up at a monitor and stopped talking. A dark haired, dark skinned woman came out of the mine entrance and welcomed a guest that had severe scarring on his face. It was the man from Madridpore.

Deadpool leaned in close to the screen. "Holy fuck, is that Colcord? How is he still alive?"

"My question exactly."

She began to recalculate the plan. Her anger and need for vengeance rose like a bile in the back of her throat. But another part wanted to cower and run. She was here. Any move Laura made, she would anticipate. And when it came to Kimura, it was best to give her what she wanted.

"The plan has changed. Get in the truck. I will explain on the way."

XxXxXxXx

"That's your plan. Go in the front door?"

"It has worked well for me in the past. But you will require an entrance, which is why we are here." Laura turned the truck into a parking lot of a small shop in the middle of nowhere.

"And this is, what, a door depot?"

She turned off the engine and reached into the back seat of the truck. "A man who works for the facility comes here every Thursday while his wife is at her friends with friends drinking wine and ignoring the children."

"So…she's at book club?"

"Perhaps. We need to subdue the target with as little catteral damage as possible, and figure out his access code to allow you entrance into the laborites and computer programs."

Deadpool leaned forward to read the name of the establishment. Wild Foxes Gentlemen's Club. She handed him a bank roll of ones, fives, and twenties. He hugged her in a moment leaving her surprised at his actions. Her claws were extended and ready to strike. "BEST! PARTNER! EVER!" He screamed, setting off her already sensitive hearing.

"Please stop touching me."

He released her and took her money. "So the plan here is to put these girls through college?"

"No. I need you to distract the women, guards, and bartenders while I interrogate the target."

"By…"

"Being yourself."

"Full of tactium, suave, and an impressive impersonation of Berry White." He gave two thumbs up at himself.

She blinked in silence. "That is far more polite than what I would have said."

Deadpool shrugged. "Eh. Stick to angry and brutally honest. It's more your thing."

XxXxXxXx

Deadpool loves his job. After this little excursion, he decided to work for this little girl more often. He had women on either side of him, a bartender who made plenty sure his blood alcohol level was well above legal, and a bouncer who was making sure he wasn't roughing up the women that were surrounding him. Not bad looking women either. Who knew, especially for Montana.

Best. Job. Ever.

Business started to pick up in the small strip club a few minutes after they arrived. With the employees making sure their highest paying customer was happy and taken care of, they didn't pay much attention to the other customers who arrived. Even less to the legality of the dancers.

He noticed a female dancing but didn't connect the dots until she showed some upper body strength on the pole. Black and blue corset with matching panties and chastity belt. Black fishnet stockings and black pumps. Deadpool arched a brow. Her makeup was professionally done but she left her chocker on. He gently pushed a woman out of his view as he pulled out his phone to recorded Laura dancing on stage.

_This has got to count as kiddy porn somewhere._

**Homma homma homma**

_Bold!_

**What? I can totally use this as black mail later. For her or her dad. Sorry, 'originator.'**

Her legs were wrapped around the pole as she hung upside down. She slowly spun on the pole while removing her corset one snap at a time.

_Deadpool, this is wrong, look away_.

"Can't. Hips so hypnotic. How did she even learn how to do that? "

**Talk about shaking what yo mamma gave ya. Know what would totally embarrass her dude? **

"Seeing this recorded on my phone?"

**No, you paying her.**

_Okay, that does sound like fun. Go go go._

"Okay."

He left the confines of the women around him and went to the side of the stage with a shit eating grin and twenty folding in his fingers as the song ended. She smiled at a client then turned to walk off stage as she saw Deadpool, paying her. He could see the anger in her face. Blow cover by not accepting money or accepting the payment with a smile. With an internal growl, she took his hand, not his money, and used it as a handle for her to get off the stage. She pulled his head down to her and gave a quite snarl.

"Love it when you go feral."

"Get back to work." She left him to retire to the back room and reapplied the corset and makeup.

Deadpool kept an eye on her the rest of the evening. She made a good waitress. If she would smile more, it would seem normal. But she did to one client. She even gave him a lap dance.

"Gezus, I wish I was in the Weapon X program when she was."

_Why do you say that?_

"Because I'd love to be there when she was trained to do that." She actually looked like she was enjoying herself on his lap. Her motions were fluid and full of what can only be described as sexual repression. At least, that's what he wanted it to be.

**You think we can buy one? For, ya know, informational purposes. **

_Such as…_

**A play by play on how Wolverines' daughter gave us a lap dance for 100 bucks. Fuck, I bet that will piss him off. Do it!**

She whispered something in his ear but he shook his head. She shrugged and got off of him. He went back to watching the dancer on center stage for a few seconds. He looked franticly around himself but when he looked up, he saw Laura suggestively holding a leather wallet between her teeth. She moved past the back door to give him reason to follow. To which he did. Deadpool smiled. The ultimate predator.

XxXxXxXxXx

Deadpool was dancing to himself while standing next to Laura, who was waiting patiently for the target to awaken. "Don't trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a…know wont trust me. She wants to touch me wahh she'll never leave me. Wahh. She wants to love me wahh, ah, oh ho. Dont trust a hoe. Never trust a hoe. Won't trust a…know wont trust me."

"Be quite."

"New favorite song by the way. X's on the back of your hands." Deadpool clapped twice. "Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the band."

"Shut up."

"No. And the set list, set list, you stole off the stage." Two claps "has red and purple lip stick all over the page. Ba-ba-ba- bruises, cover your arms."

"Did you get his identification yet?"

"yea, like ten minutes ago. Shaking in your fingers with the bottle in your palm. And the best is. Best is. No one knows who you are. Just another girl, alone at the bar."

"Remove that from your phone or I cannot be held responsible for what I will do to you."

"Aw what, you got beef? 'Cuz I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin' sacred of you."

She released a growl. "He's awake."

"How much did he pay you anyway?"

"That is irrelevant."

He leaned in close to her ear. "Aww, was it less than 20?"

"It is irrelevant because it has nothing to do with the mission."

"I don't know. It could by tacos tonight."

"No."

"Oh come on, I'm hungry."

"No because I grow tired of tacos. Perhaps a pasta with scallop and garlic alfredo."

Deadpool squinted a questionable eye at her. "Thats so un American."

"I am Canadian and you will require the carbohydrates tonight. Mr Feltting. Are you conscious?" He gave a moaning response.

"Jeez, did you give him a roufy or something."

"He has, what I believe you call, a glass chin."

"Totally neglecting the fact that you have a metal skeleton?"

She paused in her reaction. "That may have been a factor."

"Ya think?"

Fletting rose his head enough to see Laura and a masked man behind her. "What's…what's going on?" He asked dazed. He tried to life his hand to his head only to realize he was tied up to a chair. His hands were behind him and his ankles were tied to the legs of the chair. "The fuck is going on, stripper?" He asked less groggy.

He heard the SNIK of her extending her claws as she stepped into the light. She showed her claws to him. "Do you know who I am?"

He swallowed loudly. But didn't say anything.

"I will take that as a yes. I am going to ask you one simple question. If I get board torturing you for the answer, I will allow my associate his turn. I assume you have heard of Deadpool?" Feltting eyes went from her to him in a state of panic. "He's far more imaginative than I am. So you would do best to answer my question."

"And if I refuse?"

Laura arched a brow. "You are a responsible man, Mr Feltting. You will do what is necessary for the well being of your family. Stephine did not make it to Margrets this evening. And your children Alexis and Amanda were rerouted from their friends home this evening as well."

"How did you-"

"Facebook, myspace, and twitter. Technology has only made it easier for monsters like me to track your blood line."

Feltting paused as he looked at her. She could smell his fear and reveled in it. "Prove it."

She picked up his phone and accessed an online web feed. Two screens showed him his wife and daughters held at knife and gun point by gloved hands. The women were all bound and gagged with tears in their eyes. They looked like they were screaming into the camera.

"Answer my question, and they will go unharmed."

He looked into his family's face's of horror. "But you'll still kill me."

"Of course. But your family will not need to die as well." He stared at the phones screen looking helplessly into his family's face. She turned the phone off and set it down near him. "What are your accesss codes into the facility mainframe."

He looked at her with malice. "Fuck you. You're nothing more than a monster. A weapon used to kill. I'd rather see my family fall than give you an advantage."

Laura nodded. "You are brave as well. In the face of death, you refuse. Fruitless, though it is. Deadpool, you may leave."

"Can I stay?" He asked excited.

"If you like." She returned her attentions back to the facility manager. "The codes." He spat at her feet. "Do not make this more difficult than it needs to be. Just give me the codes and I will make it quick and painless."

"Fuck you."

With a sigh, Laura grabbed a bottle cleaning solution that was on a nearby rack. With a single punch, she dislocated his jaw. He tried to scream out but she poured the cleaning solution down his throat, causing him to choke and cough. Laura extended one claw and held his dangling chin in her other hand. She forced his head back and used her claw to remove a molar. She reattached his jaw and let him cry in the pain.

"The codes." Three more times he refused and she forcibly removed six more teeth. She sighed. "Your wife or your daughters, My Feltting. Decide." She picked up his phone and entered a text message.

He spat some blood onto the floor. "Neither."

"If I kill your daughters, you will no longer have a reason to live. So I will order to have your wife beaten. Unless you want to give me the codes now." He looked at her with only anger in his eyes. "As you wish." She hit another button on the phone and turned it to him to watch his wife be beaten down. "Watch Mr Fletting. Just give me the codes and I can end this now." He shut his eyes and looked away. "Watch, Mr Fletting. This is what your stubbornness is causing. Your children are frightened, your wife is in pain. End this by giving me three simple codes."

"STOP IT." He tried to force his way out of the ropes by moving the chair a few inches.

"No, Mr Feltting. Three codes is all I require. Give them to me, and I will set your family free."

He looked up at her. This is what they trained her for. This is what she is meant to do. She does it well. HE looked down in shame. "Fine." She turned the phone and texted to stop the punishment.

"The codes." He spout off some numbers and letters to her. What he didn't count on was her checking them with the laptop he kept in his vehicle. "They verify." She turned his laptop off and sat it across the room. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr Feltting. As your reward, you will die knowing your family is safe."

"Battered and bruised perhaps."

She shook her head. "No. They were never taken captive." He looked her with a swollen eye and split face. She erased the history on his phone and called Stephine, his wife. On loud speaker he could hear her.

"Hello."

"Stephine?"

"It is on mute, Mr Feltting." Laura stated.

"Hello, Steve?" His wife said again. She sighed. "I think you just butt called me….Hello."

"Why do people insist on doing that?" Laura asked as she hung up the phone. "They know you cannot hear them yet they continue to talk." She looked back at Steve. "Would you prefer I shoot you in the head or liver?"

He didn't say anything but looked at her with malice for lying to him about the whereabouts of his family. "If I shoot you in the head, it will be instantious but you will require a closed casket. A shot in the heart

"And you're to blame." Deadpool sang to himself. "You give love, a bad name."

Laura sighed. "It will show a professtial appearance. And seeing as how Deadpool is in here with us, the local police will not pursue. But, if I shoot you in the liver, you will die in twenty minutes in excoriating pain but someone will be arrested because of this. Not me, but someone. Choose." Laura loaded a gun and waited.

"Is this your idea of a joke?"

"No, it is my idea of kindness."

Feltting scoffed. "Surprise me."

Laura nodded and with three muscles, Laura pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him the brain and killed him instantly.

Deadpool sighed. "Well, that was anticlimactic."

Laura looked at the corpse she created. "It is how I prefer it."

"What did you show him on the phone?"

"I Photoshoped his families pictures that were listed on their facebook pages to look like they were taken captive and posted it on youtube."

Deadpool was silent. "Damn I gotta try that." She removed the magazine from the gun slowly and removed the round that was in the chamber. The sound of the club overran everything. No one heard a thing. "Why did you want to be kind to him?"

She put on a black tank top, her jeans, and zipped up the bag, hiding the gun the best she could. She turned and looked at Stevens body again. She only choose him because he was an easy target. And now he is dead because he dared to love. "It is something I know no one will give me."

She walked past him to leave the club as soon as possible. Deadpool rolled his eyes. "Emo's."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," the man screamed at the two 'unarmed' security guards by the mine entrance. "This chick is fat and heavy. How 'bout some help?"

The one of the guards walked down to the man who had an unconscious female over his shoulder. She was bound and gagged with a bandana covering her nose. The guard demanded to see his credentials. After shifting the girls weight, the man offered his badge. Stephen Feltting. Senior Advisor of the Mutations Department.

"Who's the girl?" The guard ask.

"I found X-23." The guard eyes widened and he brought up his pistol to her head. "Watch it, you'll shoot me in the process. Anyways, can you believe she's a stripper down the street? Went in there for a few drinks and was like, 'I know that girl. How do I know her.' Then she smiled, and I was like 'oh yea, slaughtering killer we raised.' So, like do I get a bonus for this orrrrrr…"

The guard pushed his throat to indicate the communications. "Front post to Kimura, front post to Kimura. We have a package here for you."

"So about that bonus. Is it like a cash reward or like a metal? If it's a metal is it a precious metal? I'm partial to gold myself."

A woman came running out of the mine with six armed guards behind her. "Drop it." She demanded. Doing as he was told, Deadpool heaved her off of his shoulder and let her fall to the ground in a loud thud. The six armed guards stood around her with rifles ready to shoot. The woman looked at Deadpool with a malicious smile. "How did you find her?"

"Well, like I was telling Chuckles here, I went down the street for a few beers when I saw this stripper and was like 'I know her.'"

"Get to the point Doc." She said impatiently.

"And then I was like "

"I no longer care." She bent down and looked at the restraints that held the little girl. With a smirk she pulled her hair to get her to sit up. "Is that chloroform?"

"Yea, figured heightened senses would mean heightened time it lasted."

"How long has it been on it?"

"I don't know, like twenty minutes?"

"Then we don't have long." She stood up and ordered the men to walk behind her while she dragged the girl by the hair to her new cell.

"Do I get a bonus for this? I only have three demands. I want 90 percent of what she makes on a hit. I want to be present for her training sessions. And I want 3oh3 Don't Trust Me on constant repeat in her cell."

Kimura smirked. "Prepare the mind sweep."

Deadpools eyes got wide. That was not part of the plan.

XxXxXxXx

Laura awoke to florescent lights in the ceiling. Either step one is complete or he got lost and went to Cosco to look for directions.

"Hey baby girl." Laura's eyes instantly adjusted to the light. Fear and panic ran through her body. "Funny how we just keep bumping into each other isn't it, little clone." Laura set her eyes on a single ceiling tile. "All this time apart. It's like you don't want to be near me something. I'm terribly hurt by it." Laura focused on her breathing. Normal. In and out. In and out. Regulate heart rate. In and out. In and out. "I was so distraught the last time you left. So beside myself. I just didn't know what to do." Kimura circled her. Laura noticed she was laying down. She was restrained, but to what and for how long was a good question. "See, unlike last time, I'm not allowed to welcome you home all alone." Kimura knelt down and whispered in her ear. "But when I'm done wiping out every happy memory you made, just like that bitch Emma Frost did to me, I'm going to make you wish you died that night you killed your mother." Laura swallowed hard. Kimura put a hand to her ear. "What's that? No one's going to save you? I know. But it's okay. Because you're first target after we wipe your memories, is going to be Wolverine and all his little children." She walked down to Lauras feet and smiled. "I hope his fathers day gift came a receipt. Oh wait, do you even know what a father is?"

"I am sure it has something to do with how he never beat me unlike yours who was never there."

Kimura smirked and walked to her side. "Sarcasm, is forbidden." Kimura then punched Laura in the side, breaking at least three ribs, two pierced her lung.

"That's enough, Kimura." Someone said over an intercom. "Get inside now."

Kimura smirked again and stepped behind a door only to appear behind the glass window on the other side.

Laura heard her heart rate increase from the monitor next to her. _I did not calculate this. This plan was too hasty. Unipower. I know you are in my mind. This was your mission. Protect my memories. I am useless without them. _

That is not what I do, child.

_Then you had better start._ Her heart rate jumped again as she felt the electricity snap on the crown she was wearing that was wired to a computer. _Gamemaster. You are in there. You are a telepath. You forced your way into my mind. If you wish to keep this symbiotic relationship, you must protect my memories. _ There was silence. _Gamemaster!_

**In exchange for what, Dear?**

_You may continue to hide in my mind._

**I don't need your memories to do that.**

_But for how long can you live there when my mind has been scrambled beyond repair? _There was silence again. The electricy was accumulating on her skin, causing every hair to stand on end. The computer then bolt to life. Laura screamed out in pain as the electricy went over her skin, through her bones and was conducted over the metal that laced them. She extended her claws and writhed from the electricy. She saw her newest memories flash. Julian. Soorya. Gambit. Finesse. Wade. Daken. Logan. The blackness came and she was left unconscious.

XxXxXxXx

Wade arrived and stood next to Kimura who was watching the show. She was smiling and had her arms crossed over her chest. "Thank you for bringing her back. She will prove invaluable to the information here."

"Of course. 'Mind if I stay and monitor her vitals tonight?"

Kimura only broadened her smile. "You might to go home Doctor. I have a lot to catch up with her. "

"Nah, wife's at book club tonight. 'sides, I got nothing better to do."

Kimura looked at him. "You have a wife?"

Three doctors were standing over her, checking her vitals and asking her questions. After two minutes, they removed the restraints and ushered her out the door. She stood just inside the door and waited to be directed where to go.

"X." Kimura said, walking around Wade to get to her. "Do you know who I am?"

"Kimura. Ser name: unknown. Powers: indestructible skin. Occupation: weapons handler. Afflicated teams: Weapon X, the Facility."

Kimura smiled. "Good girl. But you forgot something." X 23 waited patently for her to respond. "your God." She head but X 23 in the nose. X staggered back but stayed upright. She walked back to where she was in the door frame and waited orders. Blood was flowing from her nose, but she didn't make a motion to remove it. "Your cell number is 126. Get there now." Without a response. X 23 walked down the corridor and followed the numbers until she reached a room. She opened the door and walked in.

Kimura popped her neck and laughed. "It's been so long since I was allowed to do anything fun."

One of the doctors walking past heard her. "Wait until we have a room ready to go. We want to verify her healing factor and compare it to the other subjects." His eyes never left the clip board in front of him.

Kimura pouted. "Oh, come on doc, can't I just bash her skull in a few times? For old time sake."

The doctor sighed and looked at his watch. "You have twenty minutes. Make sure she is healed and ready for the next test."

Kimura smiled, thanked the doctor, and walked toward X-23 cell.

The doctor walked up to Wade who found a new reason to hate the Weapon X program. "You should be proud, Doctor Feltting. All our work is about to come to a head."

"And yet." Deadpool felt a smile come around the corners of his mouth. "I am oddly giddy."

XxXxXxXx

Wade was able to excuse himself for two hours while he was able to set up the explosives where necessary. Her plan was to wait until twilight, fucking emo's, and plant the explosives when the guards would be the most venerable and susceptible to sleep. She was right about one thing. They were having so much fun with her, they forgot all about him. A small motivator when he kept hearing something that sounded a lot like a chain saw.

She was already handcuffed and sitting on the floor. He had the gag in his hand and ready to insert. She pulled back at the last second. "Deadpool."

He rolled his eyes. "I won't make it too tight, I promise."

"No, you should. But that is not what I wanted to speak of. When we get inside, you are not allowed to show any emotions towards me or what they will do. Any sign that we may know one another will compromise the mission."

"You're so adorable." He cooed. "Especially when you're ignorant."

"It has been proven that males cannot withstand the sight of a female being beaten and abused. Your instincts will take over no matter what the situation. You cannot show emotion in front of anyone there. Understood? If you do, I will attack you." Her eyes were hard set as she spoke but Wade just shrugged it off.

"Whatever. You know, it's not every day a chick asks me to hog tie her. You'd think she'd come with less directions." He inserted the gag before she could retort.

He shook the memory from his mind. Chick was brave.

_Have you seen the C4? It's almost professional grade. Give her an A in home ec. _

He smiled as he placed some to the support column at the end of the facility. He reached into his bag and realized he was out. Teleported to the safe house, gathered more, and teleported back. He whistled while he worked, only to frown at the familiar sound of a chain saw.

He sighed. "Bet she doesn't even remember me."

…

"Well?"

**I'm not taking that bet.**

_Yea me neither. Especially with that noodle fryer they got._

**Yea, there's a reason we go to Vegas and keep winning**.

"Well that is some pretty sound logic." He was walking down the hall, the sound of the chain saw drawing him in. It ended abruptly with him questioning where it went. He figured out where she was when three doctors left a room covered in blood and laughing. Keeping to the shadows, he waited until all of them left the room.

He quietly walked in their path when the door's window caught his attention. Blood splatters that resulted from the kick back of the chain saw littered the walls and ceiling. A dying Laura laid on face down on a table barely breathing. They had organs in jars that lined the walls. But there was something else he didn't expect to see.

Death was sitting in the corner of the room, watching the girl.

**Why is she…**

"Oh shit." Wade banged on the door, attracting Death's attention. She looked at him like she was trying to see him. She sat back and waved at him. Finally remembering he had a pass key into the room, Wade entered.

"Hey pookie."

"What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" She asked as she took him her arms. If he didn't know any better, she was smiling.

Wilson looked over at Laura who was unconscious on the table. Her back was open and her spine was regrowing. No animanitum skeleton. Was she mortal? "Babe, she's a kid. You can't."

"Age ain't nothin but a number, love." Death hugged him tighter. "I've missed you."

Wade put an assuring hand on the back of Deaths skull but his eyes never leaving Lauras regowing muscles and flesh. "Missed you too."

"I'm glad to hear it." She released him and saw that was watching Laura. "You have to leave her Wade. If you don't, something bad will happen. I don't want to lose you again."

"If I leave, will she live?"

"For better or for worse."

"Outside of here?"

Death didn't say thing.

"Babe?"

"What do you care? She's the clone of your enemy. Making her your enemy. It's not like she's real. This is why she was created. Let her fulfill her destiny. Wade, Love," She cupped his face to turn his head to face her. "Leave her. Please. I can't keep waiting Wade. Please, leave this place."

"Doctor?" A man poked his head in the door. "You shouldn't be that close to the test subject."

Wade looked down at Death's eyes sockets. "I know." He held the back of Death's skull and kissed her forehead while removing her hand from his face. He turned his back on her and walked toward the man. "She's waking up. Give her some food and a change of clothes. And a clean room." There was still work to be done.

Picking up his bag of C4, he finished putting the explosives on the stress points.

**Was that a wise idea?**

"What"

**Betraying Death like that. I mean, there's no way we're getting laid in the afterlife now. **

_He's doing what he has to. _

**Oh, you mean being responsible. **

_Yes, doing what needs to be done even though you don't really want to do it. _

"Looks like I'm finally being an adult."

**Can we go back to being a kid and chasing Deaths hot purple tail?**

"Doctor Feltting." A voice over the intercom said "report to training room 3. Doctor Felting, report to training room 3."

**That's you doc.**

"I know, just, where's training room 3?"

**Oh, ask that guy.**

_He just killed him_

…**That might make it difficult to get answers from him.**

Wade rolled his eyes and looked for a fire escape map.

XxXxXxXx

Wade finally made it. "What'd I miss?" He asked a random doctor as he entered the room that was overlooking a danger room.

"We did the healing factor test. The subject's healing has actually increased since the last test. It's fighting skills have also improved; it took down the five sentinels in record time. Over all, it would appear that even though its memories have disappeared, like the original Weapon X, the abilities it learned in the private sector have reminded but the memories associated to it have disappeared. We are about to try the empathy test. Kimura has informed us this is a test the subject has usually failed at. But with the new test subjects, we can see if X-23 is truly up to the task."

Kimura smiled at the doctor. "The clone will fail. She always does."

Wade gave a questionable look at the woman. And some say he's satanic.

_Sadist._

Tomato tomatao**. **He approached the window and looked down. The doors on the other side of the room opened to revel eight sickly looking children. Laura took a step back and fisted her hands. The children all entered into the room with confusion, putting their hands up to adjust their eyes to the light.

Kimura pushed the intercom button to the room. "X-23, try to kill them." There was a pause when she didn't move. "I said"

"They are scared, sick, and hold no weapons. They are not a threat. Death is not required."

"Too bad, I said kill them." Kimura ordered into the speaker. "Do it, or it will be forced."

"Whoa, wait, what?" Wade looked at Kimura with a brow. "Their kids. ALL of them."

She lifted a clear protective lid and flipped a switch. "And you test subjects against one another to find the best solution. Isn't that right doctor?" She asked with a smirk.

"Okay, that's it." Wade turned the image inducer off and grabbed one of his guns and shot her in the head. She turned to him with an amused smirk. He looked at his gun and heard the gurgle of a dying man behind him. "Oh yea, impenetrable skin."

She gave a small nod. "I was wondering what it would take."

He grabbed her arm and pushed her against the glass. "Get her out of there now or you're gonna join her."

She just gave a throaty chuckle. "You better watch Deadpool or you're gonna miss the show."

He looked away from her long enough to see the blood on the floor and eight dead children with Laura hurr-ing in the middle of the massacre, waiting for the next target. Her eyes were as red as the blood that covered the floors. Her breathing was deep and labored.

Deadpools eyes grew wide and he took a step from the window. "Why"

"To see if the blanket health factor is a success. Those children weren't given the serum." Kimura said. "But, we're about to find out if it is a success." She stabbed him in the heart with a syringe that was full of yellow liquid and injected it. Grabbing his transporter belt buckle

"careful"

And crushed it. She used her shoulder to push him into the glass. Falling through the plate of glass, he fell into his back in the room with Laura. When he caught his breath, he realized that she was standing over him. He had a hand up to grab a sword. She didn't make a move at him.

"Please tell me you finished." Her voice was weak and barley audible. Her hair covered the fact that she was crying.

He opened his mouth to speak but was finally speechless. "Do you remember me?"

She nodded.

**Fuck, I totally coulda won twenty bucks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Deadpool slowly stood. "You remember me? Seriously?" She nodded. "How?"

"Clone," Kimura called from the open viewing deck, "This man is charged with defacing government property. Kill him."

Laura kept her eyes on Wade. "Are you finished placing the devices?" He nodded at her but his hand was still on the pommel of his katana.

"I said, kill him. Or I will force you to do it again."

Laura took a step back and shoved two fingers down her throat.

"Oh, come on, now is not the time to develop bulimia." Wade took a step away and watched for his shoes.

Laura dry heaved a few times and finally released everything in her stomach.

"Eww."

"X-23, kill the subject."

Laura wadded through her vomit and pulled out two ziplock bags and ripped them open. Connecting the three pieces, she fitted the re-breather to her mouth and put the nose plug on. She looked up at Kimura who only smiled.

"Clever little clone." She said to herself. "Everyone, barricade the doors." She reached for the small cross bow on her thigh. "We're about to get some company."

Unsheathing her claws, she climbed the walls of the training room. Kimura shot at her and hit three times in the chest. Lauras determination overrode the pain as she put her feet on the ground in the observatory. Kimura ran at her, but Laura focused on killing everyone else in the room. With strength, skill and procession that they taught her, she killed every doctor in the room while avoiding Kimura's attacks. When the last doctor died, she allowed Kimura to get close enough to her.

"We knew this was a set up. There's a reason we never taught you how to clean up after yourself. You left quite the nasty mess behind. The police called Dr Fellting wife and she contacted us thirty minutes after you arrived." Kimura circled Laura. "We allowed you to enter and kept you alive for the only reason of you two killing each other." Laura watched her closely. "We both know that the only time you feel anything is when you kill. Its what we trained you for. It's the only reason you exist. So get down there and kill him."

Laura pulled out an arrow from her chest and inserted it in Kimura's eye socket. Kimura released a scream of pain, Laura removed another from her chest and inserted it in the roof of Kimuras mouth, puncturing the brain again.

Kimura fell to her knees, her one good eye watching Laura, and fell to the ground. Laura waited momentarily to see if her nemesis would rise again.

She popped a claw and removed the small flash drive that was she hid in her arm. Any x-ray would have picked up on the metal of her bones but they would've overlooked the plastic because of it. Turning off the trigger scent in the training room, she removed the rebreather.

She jumped from the platform and into the training room. The smell of blood was stronger than the trigger sent. The eight small bodies littered the floor and she tried not to look at them. She walked past the last boy she killed and looked into the hall that now had an alarm system going.

"Set off the first round of C4."

Wade arched a brow and set off the first round that sealed all the exits. All these people who fancied themselves as gods were now trapped underground with two murders they created. Laura smiled to herself as she opened the door and reveled in the panic.

They made their way down each corridor and slit the throats, punctured hearts, and shot anyone who was there.

"We must find Calcord."

"You're telliin me. You got a fun way to kill him or will it be on me?"

She sniffed the air and smirked. "I have an idea." She kicked open a door and stood in the door way. Calcord sat in his room with a glass of brandy in his hand.

"You again girl?"

"How are you still alive? You were obliterated with the bomb in Madripoor."

He smirked. "You're not that bright are you X-23?"

"Watch him." Laura turned and went down the hall for some supplies.

"Can I kill him?" Deadpool shouted at her.

"No."

With a shrug, he stood in the door way and did as asked. "Hey you. What cha' doin?"

Calcord only laughed. "This is something I thought I'd never see. You and Wolverine working together. I guess"

"Stop talking. Now. That's my shtick. She raises a good question though, how are you still alive. Last I checked, you have been sniked, shanked, cut, shot, drowned, exploded, left to bleed out and now, God knows what she has planned. You've been taking the healing formula haven't you? Naughty naughty. Especially since you see mutants as needing to be put in their place."

Laura returned with a roll of duct tape and two water cooler bottles, one empty, one full. She gave the flash drive to Wade to insert into Calcords computer while she tied him up. Laura approached Calcord with the tape. He stood up and pointed a gun at her.

Deadpool shot Calcord in the hand, causing him to drop his gun. Laura looked over her shoulder at Deadpool and gave a silent thanks. She took another step towards Calcord and punched him in the stomach. He bent forward in pain, but she kneed him in the face, causing him to stand up right, then punched him in the face again, causing him to take a step back and tripped into the chair, sitting down.

Laura picked up the tape and tied Calcord to the chair. He kept laughing at her feudal attempt while Wade uploaded the virus onto the computer mainframe. With one claw, she removed the top of the empty water cooler jug and cut a hole in the bottom.

"You think this will end with me?" He asked maliciously.

"We can only dream, can't we Laura?" Wade snarked.

She did not respond as she fitted the jug over his head. She removed his shirt by cutting it from his body and duck taped the jug to this skin.

"Who is orcastrating the Weapon Plus and the Weapon X program."

Calcord smiled. "You're looking at him."

Laura arched an annoyed brow. "You are lying. Who is above you?"

He leaned into her, "Aren't you more curious how I escaped Madripoor?"

"No, it is obvious that you have taken the health serum. Who is your superior?" Calcord smiled in defiance. "Who is your superior?" He still didn't say anything.

"You know what he reminds me of?" Deadpool asked with a smile on his face. "A dog that has that cone thingy on their head."

"This is something I have been wanting to try to someone with a healing factor. I am curious to see if it works." Laura said as she picked up the full water jug and began to pour into the empty jug. The duck tape acted as a waterproof seal that kept the water in the jug. She stopped as the water approached Calcords chin. "Who is your superior?"

"The government."

She looked at Deadpool and jutted her head at Calcord. With a smile, Deadpool shot Calcord in the heart and waited until he healed.

"Who is your superior?" She asked again.

"This" Calcord said with a pant, "is the future he wants."

Deadpool arched a brow. "One without you? Hell, can I have that future?"

"He means one where everyone has a healing factor. It would appear that Weapon X has taken a new turn their program. Again." Laura stated. "Who is behind this?"

Calcords eyes shifted from her to Deadpool. Calcord smirked. "He knows."

"I do? Please let it be Bea Authur back from the dead."

Calcord arched a brow. "Comical as usual Mr Wilson. We are raising his society. Nothing you do will stop it. But, you would be a welcomed addition if you would join our cause."

Deadpool smiled. "Naw, I'm good. I like the idea of killing you more."

Laura looked at Deadpool. "Who is he speaking of?"

Deadpool shrugged. "I don't know."

Calcord laughed. "Fill it up, girl. You will meet him soon. After all, we cooked all this up for you."

Laura paused and sniffed the air to see if he was lying. "Why?"

"He heard of you and wanted to see what you were capable of. Let me just say, word of mouth does you no justice, little clone. You really are the pentacle of the Weapon X program."

Laura paused. "You kidnapped children, forced them to undergo your massicoshist testing, only to force me to slaughter them." Her eyes and heart hardened. "Why?"

Calcord leaned as far forward as the ropes allowed. "To show that you are exactly like Wolverine. You are only good at following orders and even when you fail, you can still be controlled. You will prove vital to his desire."

"Stop speaking in riddles. Who is the one behind all of this?"

"Come on dude" Deadpool added, "We need a pro noun here. It's like mad libs: I work for (pronoun)."

Calcord leaded back and smiled. "You will meet him soon enough, child. Have patience. But while we wait, fill up the jug. This is an experiment I'd like to test as well."

Laura snarled and did as he asked by filling up the rest of the jug and watched him drown.

Deadpool passed her back the flash drive and they left the facility, killing the others along the way.

XxXxXxXx

"You want the honors?" Deadpool asked as they exited, handing her the donator to set off the last round of C4. She shook her head. With a shrug, he hit the button. The entire snow bank jumped and fell onto its self. "Waho. That was fun." He looked down at Laura who was more depressed than emotionless. "We gotta do this again."

She sat down on the ground and popped a claw out of her right hand. She stabbed herself in her inner thigh where she was hiding the locket her cousin gave her. Removing it from its bloody bag placed over her head.

"Nice vomit trick by the way."

"I got the idea from you."

Deadpool perked up. "Really? Look at me, leading the youth of America into a clever endeavors of ending the world. Wait, what you mean, 'from me'?"

"When you were talking during the drive, I listened. You told me how you slowed down Tombstone buy shooting him in the eye and the time you escaped LL&L by hiding a weapon in your stomach. They are ingenious ideas." Laura stood up and tucked the locket between her breasts and looked at the devastation below. "Deadpool"

"Call me Wade."

"Wade, may I borrow a sword?"

He arched a brow. "Why?"

"Please."

He slowly removed one from its sheath and passed it to her the handle. She thanked him quietly and looked at the blade itself. She only was able to see half of her face, covered in the blood of innocents. She truly was exactly like Wolverine.

She turned the blade and put it behind her head held by her elbows and pushed forward, severing her spine and fell to the ground.

"SHIT!" Deadpool removed the sword from her spine and tried to reattach her head.

The spirit of Laura sighed as it watched him try to save her. "Stop. If I did not want to die, I would not have done it." She heard a chuckle behind her and turned to see Death laughing at her. "I have done as you have asked. Release me."

Death held a finger to her teeth as if deep in thought. "Ummmm. No."

Laura paused. "Why?"

"You see that fool trying to reattach your skull?" Death turned to the girl. "He was supposed to die in two weeks in an epic battle. Now thanks to you, he has his healing factor back. Which means that now I have to"

"What do you mean 'back'?"

Death gave her a heated look. "He got rid of it to be with me. Now thanks to this little escapade, he's back to being un-killable. Which means now I have to wait even longer to be with him."

"I" Laura looked down at her feet. "I am sorry. I did not know."

"Now you do. Your punishment for involving him in this mission is life."

Laura jerked her head up at stared at Death in disbelief. "I am a monster! A weapon! I have killed so many children already. Death, please. I do not deserve"

"You don't deserve peace either!"Laura bit her tongue. "Quit squabbling, you're almost done healing." Death paused and looked at Deadpool. "Tell him I'm not waiting anymore."

Laura felt herself start to fade. She opened her eyes to see Deadpools white ones.

"Jesus Christ kid. Great idea, horribly executed. Pun intended. I'm supposed to keep you alive, not give assisted suicide. Do you have any idea what Wolverine would do to me if you came up dead?"

Laura pulled herself up and stood. Deadpool was still talking but she wasn't listening. Blood trailed down her back and into her hands. She looked at the slight depression that was the facility. The sky showed it was a little past noon. She fell to her knees again. Wade moved to help her stand. "FUCK!" she screamed to herself. She covered her face with her hands and released what few tears she could muster.

Unsure of what to do, Deadpool watched her cry silently. The only thing that gave it away was the soft sniffles.

Laura looked to the heavens for an answer. Even if she did have a soul, what could it possibly be worth now? Every day she lives, she only finds herself in a deeper pit in hell. She looked down at her blood soaked hands. This is all she is. This is all she'll ever be. Even if she were an X man or an Avenger, like Logan, her anger and need for vengeance will always drag her back to this. Because Kimura was right, its only when she is killing, destroying, and causing pain, does she ever truly feel anything. With a heavy sigh, Laura pushed herself onto her feet and looked the depression within the earth.

"Sooo" Deadpool wadded to see her reactions "You ready to go?"

"I am sorry." She whispered. Deadpool had to take a step closer to her. "I thought you still had your healing factor. It is why I choose you to assist me."

"Really, I got half a finger here?" He pointed to his left pinky. "How did you miss that?"

"I assumed you lost it before you gained your healing factor."

"Yea well, I kinda lost it."

Laura looked over her shoulder at him. "That is why I am sorry. You apparently have it back."

"What?" Then he remembered that the crazy lady stabbed him with something. He put a hand to his chest where the needle went in. "I have my healing factor back?" He dropped his arms and physically looked dejected. "Fuck."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just realized I don't add enough of these. Marvel owns all names and likeness.

* * *

Laura turned toward Deadpool but never looked at his face. "Why are you not yelling at me?"

He arched a brow. The fact he has his healing factor back was still surprising him. "Whhhy?"

"You saw what I did to the children. Even though I was exposed to the trigger scent, it was still me that killed them. I have just tried to commit suicide. Will you not tell me that my decisions areincorrect?"

"Is that what all that" the blood on her shirt, arms, and hands from her failed suicide attempt, "was about?"

She held her self. "Yes."

Deadpool rolled his eyes. Emos. "Look kid, I don't normally do the mental health and wellness thing, so listen when I say this: I'm assuming the 'trigger scent' is a kind of control measure?" Laura nodded without looking at him. "Well, that's Weapon X for ya. They will use any method possible to control ya to make sure you follow orders without question. It's kinda their thing so don't let it get to you. You're not special, they do this to everyone. They did it to me, Wolverine, Fantomx, everyone. The difference is, you were forced into this. You didn't know there was another way until after the fact." He lifted her chin so she looked at him. "So, no crying. No one likes to see a beautiful girl cry. It makes you look fat and ugly."

"But the children"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "It was against your will"

"But I had the means to end it. I couldn't get to the rebreather in time and"

With an aggravated breath "I don't know who taught you self flagellation, but you need to stop. This was something you couldn't control. Let it go."

"But"

"Shut up kid. I'm only gonna say this once. You're a product of their training, boo hoo, it's a part of who you are. You can either accept it and move on, or let it drag you down. If you choose the former, don't talk to me 'cause you'll be a total buzz kill."

Laura looked down in thought. "Which did you choose?"

He arched an annoyed brow. "Accepted it."

Laura nodded slowly. "I think I understand." She looked up and around the small snow covered field. "Where is the vehicle?"

"At the safe house."

"How did you bring me here?"

"Teleported…" Deadpool looked down at the belt buckle that held the teleporter, "that is now broken."

Laura gave an annoyed brow but a small smile. She looked to the heavens, found her heading, and walked east for three miles to the safe house.

XxXxXxXx

Wade spent a good portion of the hike grumbling to himself about something that Laura couldn't make out.

They finally made it back to the camouflaged deer blind. They loaded up the truck in silence and were preparing to leave. Laura started the truck while Wade grabbed the last bag.

Over the hill, Laura looked at the small snow covered field that once held the facility. It looked calming. Her tablet showed that the virus worked. It gave her the ip addresses of the computers that had access to the mainframe information. All she had to do was triangulate the locations and kill anyone sitting on the other side of them.

The snow covered trees were beautiful. The forest itself in winter was one of her favorite places. Forests in general actually. The snow just made it easier to hunt. A few birds flew over the blind and she watched them.

But what they were fleeing from caught her attention as well. In the rear view mirror, Kimura was standing behind the truck with a smile. A part of her was shocked, the other was not surprised, a third was confused. The healing surem. Of course.

Laura threw the truck in reverse and did a tight donut to make Kimura appear in the front of the truck. Wade, hearing the truck moving, ran outside to see what was happening.

Laura had the truck spinning on the icy slope down the hill with Kimura on top. Laura turned the wheel forcing it spin in another direction. The change in force caused Kimura to be thrown from the truck and landed against a tree. The force should have broken her back as she landed to the ground. Laura adjusted the truck and unbuckled her seatbelt. She drove the truck straight at her. Kimura stood and tried to run but Laura fishtailed the truck so that the side of the vehicle pinned her to a tree.

The truck itself was wrapped around Kimura, and the tree she was pinned to. Kimura scratched at the hood of the truck to get it to move but proved ineffective.

Laura exited the passenger door with a deep gash on her face and heavy chains in her hand. Walking behind the tree, she fitted the chains around Kimuras wrist and connected her the tree by stabbing the chains to the tree with a sword to hold it in place.

"This will only annoy me little clone."

Laura wasn't listening to her but heard Wade up the hill cursing everything under the sun. She went to the few supplies left in the bed of the truck and rolled some C4 into a long rope.

Kimura was still yelling at her that she'd kill everyone and everything close to her. Laura Jumped on top of the hood of the engine and pinched Kimuras nose forcing her to breathe through her mouth.

Unable to hold her breath, Kimura gasped only to have Laura shove the C4 rope down her throat. Kimura's gag reflex tried to expel it but was fruitless when Laura kept shoving it into her mouth.

Kimura's eyes rolled back from the lack of oxygen. Laura inserted the blasting caps into the portion that was in her mouth. Laura jumped off the hood and walked toward a very pissed Deadpool.

When she reached the top, she took the detonator and pushed the red button. The explosives made a boom but Kimura remained where she was. Her head slumped down to rest on her chest. "This will only slow her down."

"You know what would've sped us up? The truck!"

Laura looked at Kimura again. There was uneasiness in the air around her. Someone was watching her but there was no scent in the wind or heart beats near by. "Carry only what is essential. We will have to go the rest of way by foot."

XxXxXx

"How far" huffed "have we gone?" Deadpool was almost out of breath but Laura was barely breathing heavily.

She looked down at her watch as she kept her jogging pace. "Five miles."

"How many more until the town? And then a cab."

"Twenty two miles."

"Had to wreck the damn truck."

"I had to use something heavy to slow her down."

"So" he huffed "you keep saying."

"She has ingested the healing serum. She will recover and eventually get out to track me." Deadpool slowed and came to a stop. He doubled over trying to catch his breath. "We do not have time for this. We must keep moving."

"Keep your pants on. I just need a breath." His stomach growled and Laura arched a brow.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know." He said defensively. " I stole a muffin from their cafeteria then like three snack cakes from the safe house."

Laura looked down the path they just came from, then ahead to where they needed to go. "Let's move."

They lightly jogged in the snow until they reached an area thick with trees. Laura used the trees around her to launch herself onto a branch and gave a hand to Deadpool for him to climb up. After some defiant banter, Deadpool finally climbed into the tree and they used the connecting braches to move west. When Laura felt they were hidden she sat down on a thick branch.

"Do you have a knife and a lighter?"

Deadpool arched a brow. "Course. Wait, I've seen this movie before. No, you're not borrowing it."

Removing her jacket, she turned her back to him and lifted her shirt to revel her back to him. "The human body can consume three pounds of raw flesh before becoming sick. We do not have the time or luxury to hunt so I am afraid this is all I have to offer." Wade just kind of sat there in silence. "The human skin has many nutrimental properties that would usually require mass consumption from multiple sources to gain the same amount of nutrients but requires less work to process."

Deadpool blinked. "Did you just rationalize cannibalism?"

"Under normal circumstances, I would tell you to use your own, but it is uncertain how effective your healing factor is now. I do not wish to test by having you cutting your own skin."

He pulled the knife from its sheath on his thigh. "You sure?"

"Yes."

With a shrug "'kay" he cut the flesh from her back. She hissed at the initial pain but never moved away from it. He carved a large piece and passed it to her with the lighter to cook as well as possible. She used her claws to cut into smaller pieces and passed half back to Deadpool while she looked at her own marred flesh.

"What?" he looked over her shoulder while he was carving another piece from her back.

"This is something I thought I would never do."

He gave a slight chuckle. "Anything's possible." He took a bite of her dislodged skin and carved some off her ribs for her to heat up slightly.

After five large chunks of skin healed. She turned to look at him. "Satisfied?"

"I don't know if this is the most disturbing thing I have ever done, or if I'll have a craving for steak all the time."

She popped a claw. "To make sure you do not become dehydrated, you will need to drink my blood."

He leaned away from her. "Church memories floodin back now."

"Blood is ninety five percent water and a normal stomach can consume a pint before becoming ill."

"Can't we just eat the snow?"

"We do not have an efficient way to melt it quickly and cold liquids require more work from the body to heat and process."

He gave a kind of disgusted look. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You do. I would prefer if you did this to ensure that you do not become dehydrated." With a sigh he leaned toward her again. She stabbed herself in the wrist and offered it to him. "You have thirty seven seconds to drink before I will have to cut again."

With a sigh, he took her wrist. "Not the weirdest date I've ever been on, but it's getting up there." He began to suck her wrist to get as much blood as possible. Laura kept her eyes to the North east, expecting Kimura to come over the horizon, see Laura instantly, and kill her.

The wound closed and Wade released her and leaned against the tree trunk. He wiped the blood from his lip. "Great, now I'm a Dracula."

"A Dracula?" She asked as she cut her wrist so she may drink her own blood.

"Yea, you know, a vampire."

She nodded in understanding as she licked the blood from her lips. She stood only to sit down again. She clutched her heart and took a deep breath.

"You alright."

"I am fine." She stood again and waited momentarily. "Wait here, I will scout ahead." She popped her claws and used them to climb the trees. When she reached the top, she saw their tracks were still visible, but the movement in the trees kept them hidden slightly. Kimura was still no where in sight, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

She climbed back down to Deadpool and told him they needed to move again.

XxXxXxXx

Laura and Deadpool kept jogging south to reach the small town that was just over the horizon. She could feel someone watching her but couldn't shake the feeling knowing it was just her and Deadpool.

She stopped running and listened to the west wind. Deadpool noticed her missing foot falls and turned to see what she was up to.

"How much ammunition do you have left?" She asked without turning to look at him.

"Nine full magazines and two half empty. So I guess on the technicality of mathematics it's like ten. What's approaching? Come on VW bus full of college cheerleaders." He crossed his fingers and smiled in anticipation.

"It could be nothing, but I would rather not take the risk." She walked past him toward a tree and chopped down a few branches with her claws to create some cover.

"But risk is fun."

"Risk can kill."

"Ya, well you know what they say, whatever doesn't kill you"

"Get to cover."

He pulled a gun from is holster and shrugged. "Why? As far as I can tell"

"A helicopter is approaching-"

"Really! Sweet. Let's flag it down." He turned and pointed the gun toward the sky.

"This area is a no fly zone. It should not be here. Get to cover."

"Yea but"

"Get. To cover." Her anger was apparent in her voice as she kept an eye to the sky. He crossed his arms like a child and defiantly stood out in the open. Laura arched an annoyed brow. The helicopter was approaching and if he didn't hide soon… A huge red target in the middle of a snow covered field. She smiled to herself and ran a few trees back and climbed to the top of one while remaining hidden.

The helicopter came into view and flew straight toward Deadpool. Laura watched from the tree branch as the helicopter was heading for the distraction sometimes called Merc with a Mouth. One pilot and two personnel in the rear. It had a red cross on the side. Laura hoped it was honest in its approach but knew it was a trap when Kimura held a rocket launcher pointed at Deadpool.

Laura launched herself at the helicopter and landed under the carriage. Kimura was shouting something but she couldn't hear it over the whirl of the blades. Using her claws, she climbed up the side of the helicopter and severed the tail from the main body.

Kimura leaned out of the open door and shot at her with a gun. The five rounds fired hit Laura in the chest. Laura jumped from the falling helicopter. She landed ungracefully, hitting a few trees on the way down, and breaking a few bones.

The helicopter continued to fall and exploded on impact. Laura looked up to see the fiery demise and wanted to smile but was in too much pain. Deadpool was also watching the explosion with a smile.

Laura tried to stand up but her right femur was split, left arm was dislocated, and she was bleeding profusely. Rolling onto her back, she waited momentarily for her ribs to heal so she could breathe without the sting of the punctured lung.

Deadpool stood over her and smiled. "Great show. One question, can you fly a helicopter? 'Cause if you can, I'm gonna shoot you in the face. Don't get me wrong, I love a nice big boom, but that's the second mode of transportation you've destroyed today. And I hate walking. Hate it hate it hate it."

Laura was having difficulty breathing. Listening to him rant was taking more effort than she liked. "Did she stay in the helicopter during the explosion?" She inserted two fingers into a gunshot wound and retrieved the bullet.

Deadpool shrugged. "I didn't see anyone get out if that's what you're asking."

She flicked the bullet aside and reached for another. "Something is wrong." Deadpool looked at her with a confused look. "I am not healing." She looked at her blood soaked hand. "Why am I not healing?" Her eyes started to roll back.

"No no no, don't you do it." Laura closed her eyes. "No, bad she-verine." She dropped her hand and Wade sighed. "I'm really startin' to hate you, kid."

XxXxXxXx

It was warm and didn't smell like the forest. Laura opened her eyes and was staring at the ceiling of a log cabin. An older woman with a weathered face was putting another blanket over her. The woman met her gaze and smiled gently. Laura tried to sit up but the woman gently put her back down. "You need to rest child."

"I feel fine."

The old woman chuckled. "You say that but you were in pretty bad shape when your friend brought you here."

Laura gave a quizzical look then remembered she was traveling with Deadpool. She sat up and tried to remember how she got here. She saw the patches of gauze on her chest. She removed them, leaving the woman gasping at her healing factor. "How did you heal me?"

"It was my husband child."

"What did he do?"

The woman gave a confused look. "Hang on." She stood and left to retrieve her husband. Laura scanned the room, looking for her clothes and finding any vulnerabilities in the small room.

An older man entered and averted his gaze from her. "I'm glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Fine. How did you heal me?"

The man looked at his wife who smiled for him and retrieved a shirt for Laura to wear. She took it and put it on quickly. It was an oversized white undershirt, but it made them more comfortable than a topless teenager. The elder man picked up a small pill bottle with four metal bullets. "I pulled these from your chest. When I did, Wade said you were beginning to heal. I didn't think he meant this quickly." He said with a smile.

Laura threw the covers off of her but the woman moved for her not to stand. Laura gave a gentle look that made the woman back up allowing her to stand. Her femur had healed. Unfortunately, they had to cut her jeans to reset the bones.

Laura crossed the rooms and asked to see the bullets. They were black in color. Normal bullets are usually nickel, copper, or iron. These were special made. Special in general or especially just for her? Laura thanked the couple for their kindness and left the small room to see Wade sitting at their kitchen table with a bowl of soup and corn brad on the side.

He noticed her with a spoon in his mouth. "Aren't they a nice?"

Laura picked up her boots by the wall and joined him at the table. "Why did you involve them?" She hissed as she put her boots on.

Wade leaned back in his chair. "Really? Seriously? How about a thank you, or even a 'Wow Mr Wilson, you're so amazing. Thank you so much for saving my life.' (he said in a mocking female pitch)

Don't worry ma'am, all in a day's work.

'You were so heroic, bringing me here and pulling the bullets out of my compressed lungs, fragments of helicopter out of my internal organs and pulling dead leaves from my long, glorious, raven black hair. You're simply the best Deadpool.'

Oh, go on."

"You should have let me die." Laura said, pulling him out from his imaginative reactions.

"Oh, trust me, it was defiantly an option. But then I wouldn't have gotten paid." He shrugged. "See my dilemma."

Laura stood across the table from him. "You needlessly risked their lives."

Deadpool phift-ed "And people say I'm dramatic."

"You have seen what Kimura is capable of. She will kill them in spite of me." The older couple left the bedroom with a coat in their hands and fear in their eyes.

"Nice. Way to scare the locals."

Laura adverted her eyes away from the elder couple. She looked out the window so she wouldn't have to see the home the two created together. "Do you have family that lives elsewhere?"

The couple was silent. But it was the woman who spoke first. "We have son who lives in Phoenix."

"You need to get there as quickly as possible. Deadpool will guide you on the trip." Wade arched a brow and noticed she hadn't moved. Her eyes were fixed to what was going on outside. "Do you have a vehicle?" She heard the woman nod. "Take only what you can carry and get there now. Deadpool, go with them."

He leaned back again. "Nope. My job is to protect you and annoy you the whole way back to New York."

"There are things more important than a paycheck, Deadpool."

"True, but it's a close second. Helping them, no offense, is like number eight on my priority list."

Laura turned to the couple and took a few steps toward them. "Get to the vehicle. Wade, go."

"Nope."

Laura popped her claws and kneed him in the back of the head, causing his face to hit the table in front of him. He tried to pull a gun but Laura was quicker as she grabbed him by the arm and pinned him face down on the table. "Get them to safety."

Deadpool grabbed his second gun and shot her in the leg. "Can't when you got me pinned like this. And no, not my job."

Laura dislocated his right arm and pinned his left, forcing him to drop the gun. "We are monsters, Deadpool." She shouted at him. "We are nothing. Our lives are nothing. The least we can do is try to save the people who want to help us. Who are foolish enough to show us kindness. We kill mercilessly." Deadpool tried to release from her grip and she let him. He took a defensive stance that Laura quickly took over by kicking his legs from under him. She straddled him to give three punches to the face. He stabbed her in the heart with a knife that she didn't even notice as she put his left arm in a lock. "They are who we fight for; they are who we die for." She broke his arm and stood above him. "They need to be protected from us. I need you to protect them."

"If you're so high and mighty," he said staring at his useless arms, "Why don't you do it? Heartless mercenary, remember."

"Kimura is after me. Not you." She turned to look out the window. "And she has just reached the top of the hill."

Not believing, Deadpool lifted himself up with the help of the wall and looked out the window. "Damn, this bitch just doesn't know when to quit."

Laura arched a brow. "It's one of her more enduring qualities." She turned to Deadpool. She opened her mouth to say something but looked down instead. With a deep breath, she swallowed what she could safely define as pride. "Please, protect them."

Wade looked at the dejected girl. "She captures you, you're either gonna end up dead or weapon again."

Laura looked at the couple standing if fear of her. A little girl that was able to take down the worlds most hated man without using the claws she was brandishing. "Perhaps it is best. At least Kimura will not hunt them afterwards."

"Kid."

"You are running out of time." She met his annoyed gaze with a harder one. "If I do not meet you at Jean Greys School in three days, I have been taken. " She grabbed his right arm and pushed it back into its socket. She reset the bones in this left forearm so the healing factor could begin.

Wade took the knife that was protruding her chest. She didn't seem to noticing the pain. He looked out the window and saw that Kimura was closing in. "They failed." He looked down at the woman in front of him. "You're not as much of a monster as you think you are." Laura's gaze did not soften at his remark. "You got three days kid. If you're not dead, I'm gonna seek you out and kill you myself." With a sigh, he retrieved his guns from the floor and turned to the couple. "Alright, lets go. Big, bad Barbie's gonna take it from here." The husband grabbed the keys and ushered his wife out the back door. Wade turned to see Laura standing in the living room watching Kimura walk toward the house. "Laura." She turned her head slightly at her name. "three days. Here." Laura turned and caught the large gun he tossed her. He turned his back and waved over his shoulder at her as he left the house.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Marvel owns all names and likness of characters and mystical objects here.

* * *

XxThree days laterxX

Deadpool took a deep breath and tried the teleporter that was a rush job. Weasel was not the happiest to see him, but seeing as how he was in the general area, and the only one who knew how to make a teleporter, Weasel was the one for the job. Of course, holding a gun to his head may not have been the best motivator, but hey, Deadpool has one now, and now things can get moving. Although, he did enjoy the two days of moving furniture to trip Al, but fun time is over.

He felt solid ground and opened one eye to make sure he was on Earth and in one piece. Not that mattered, healing factor back an all.

Logan looked up from his desk full of paperwork and gave an angry look. Go figure. Deadpool smirked. Hey, it did work. "Sup, pops?"

Anger reverted to confusion, then annoyance, then anger again. "Where is she?" He growled.

"She's fine. I think." Logan snarled at the aside. "I'll explain everything; just get someone to fire up Cerebrum."

Logan arched a brow. "Crerbro."

"Whatever-o. Just fire it up." With a sigh, Logan put two fingers to his head and tried telepathically spoke to Rachel. "Hey, hey, hey," Deadpool was smiling. "Would it break your concentration if I annoy you like this. Hey. Hey. Hey." He was knocking stuff on the floor.

Logan growled at him. His office phone rang and Logan answered it on speaker. "What?"

"Why do you want to kill me again?" Rachel Summers was on the other end.

Deadpool threw up some victory fists in the air. Logan rubbed his brow. "I need ya to find someone. Can ya meet me at Cerebro?"

"Sure. Who are we-" Logan hung up the phone and stood to leave his office.

Deadpool filled the entire walk to cerebro with jokes and the events of the mission that he knew. "But here's the weirdest part. Before X drowned the sack of shit, he said that I knew the director. You don't think it's-"

"That's impossible." Logan cut him off. "He has no connection outside of his prison."

"I don't know." Deadpool said offhand as the doors to cerebro opened. "If he's as resourceful as us, I bet he's already found a way out."

"Us?" Logan asked as he stood beside Rachel. She turned to Logan and waited for the conversation to end.

"Yea, ya know, me, you, and your kids. We're like one big dysfunctional, death dealing family."

Logan blinked in anger. "You ever refer to yourself as my son again, I'm gonna cut off what makes ya think that."

"Soo, I can be your daughter? Awesome. I bet me and Laura will have awesome sleep over's. Pillow fights in our undies and drooling over Spider man."

Logan took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Rachel, can ya locate X, please."

Rachel looked confused for a second. "You mean Laura?"

"Yea. Can ya find her?"

She shrugged. "Sure." Rachel put her hands to her temples. Cerebro's room became dark with lights appearing at random.

"Hey, what's that?" Deadpool shouted. The room shifted slightly at Rachel's break in concentration. Logan elbowed him in the gut to silence him.

Deadpool was twitching at the silence. "Does it usually take this long?" he whispered. "I thought there were only like, five mutants left on earth. I mean, ya know, small pile to sift through."

Rachel answered before Logan could yell. "It goes quicker when I'm not constantly interrupted."

With a sigh, Deadpool crossed his arms and waited as quietly as possible.

The room lit again and Rachel turned around. "She's surrounded herself with other mutants. It's difficult to get a pin point on her."

Logan lowered his brows. "What do you mean, 'other mutants'?"

Cerebro's doors opened and Laura stood on the other side with Mercury and Kitty beside her. She took three steps into the room with her gaze fixed on Logan.

Deadpool took two large steps toward her and picked her up in a hug. "Man, I was really starting to get worried there for a sec-" He felt her claws in his lungs before he heard the snik. He held her tighter to his chest, waiting for the initial pain to pass. Realizing what she had just done, she retracted her claws and looked up at him with fear. He put her back on the ground. "Forgot you don't like hugs." Her hands that were just used to hurt him, extended to cover his wounds in hopes of healing him. "I'll be fine."

She slowly fisted her hands and looked away in shame of herself. She clinched her jaw a few times, but didn't say anything. Logan stood beside Deadpool and looked at her. She met his gaze without emotion. "I am ready for debriefing."

Logan was looking between the two and gave a gruff, "okay."

Laura nodded and left Cerebro. Logan crossed his arms and arched a brow at Wade. "So, ya left out ya got yer healing factor back?"

"Did I? Huh. Seems like a pretty important factor to leave out." Deadpool shrugged. "Eh."

"Laura!" Kitty shouted.

Logan and Deadpool both ran to the door and saw Laura laying on the ground unconscious. "Again? Ugh. I swear, this kid's got narcolepsy." He made it to her before Logan and picked her up. "Medical wing?" he asked Kitty who was willing to lead to the way.

The women were in the waiting area and Logan and Deadpool were in the room with her. Logan watched Deadpool as he sat on the other side of the room playing a game on his phone. "Why do you care?"

"huh?" Deadpool asked not looking up from his phone.

"Why do you care about her?"

Deadpool looked at his watch then continued with his game. "Like I said, I'm still on the clock."

"You ditched her in the middle of Montana."

"Cuz she ordered me to." He said defensively. "I wasn't exactly in the position to say no."

"Wade, you deliberately disobey orders to cause chaos."

"Yea, like I was willing to fight that crazy chick. She wanted to, I let her."

_Admit it, it felt good to do the right thing._

**Or, it felt bad getting his ass handed to him by a teenage girl.**

"Either way, really."

_So can I say it?_

"Say what?"

_Say what it is you're truly internalizing right now._

"I'm already aware. There's no need."

_You sure?_

"Yea, it's all you kept screaming in Los Vegas. I think I got the idea."

**Yea, dude, even I had to get my ears checked after all that screaming. I'm surprised you're not hoarse right now.**

_I'm in internal voice. I don't get hoarse._

**Really, then why do we get winded when he exercises?**

…_I don't know. Hey, hey Deadpool, Bold asked a good question. What's up with that?_

Deadpool shrugged. "I donno. Yes, level one on impossible game, completed." He looked up to see Logan arching a questioning brow at him. "Oh, sorry. It's the…" he motioned to his head that Logan nodded at.

Beast entered the room and looked at the two men with a soft smile.

Deadpool stood up. "Tell me doc, is she gonna make it. Tell to me straight, I can take it."

"Well, Mr Wilson," Beast started

"I knew it." He gave a slight wail. "She's a gonner. I knew it. I just knew it." He motioned to remove some tears. "Okay. I'm okay."

Beast arched a brow. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to go into hysterics when I tell you what the prognosis is."

"I've thought about it. This isn't what she would've wanted. Do it. Pull the plug doc." Beast sighed and shook his head in shame. "She wouldn't want to suffer like a vegetable."

Beast decided it was best to ignore Wilson and spoke to Logan. "She's fine. Her body is just exhausted. It would appear as though she was running the last six days on little to no sleep. A few hours of rest and she'll be just fine." He put a reassuring hand on Logans shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks, Beast." Logan said with a nod.

"Hey doc," Deadpool said.

Beast held up a hand at him. "Whatever you have I am certain that penicillin will clear it up."

Deadpool paused. "Fantastic. But I have a different request. Since you're here, think you could check her brain? I think it might be broken."

Beast held his clipboard close to him as he exited. "That's not my area of expertise, but I will see if Ms Summers will be willing to look into it." He chuckled at his own pun as he closed the door behind himself.

Logan kept his place leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Why do ya think her brain might be broken?"

Deadpool shrugged and took up his game again. "Call it a hunch."

"Based on what?"

"The fact that she likes Twilight. Are you kidding me? That's the most suck ass movie ever! And while I appreciate cult classics, I honestly feel my IQ dropping. Then again, it's slightly understandable given the fact she's like, twelve, but I'm just hoping that this traumatic event of watching the Cullen's diamond like skin hasn't doomed her forever. Speaking of, sparkles. Really? I'd love to be a fly on the wall when authors like Anne Rice, Laural Hamaltion, Bram Stoker, and F.W. Murnau kick Mayers ass. Hell, I'll supply the guns." Deadpool laughed. "Did you hear what Stephen King rebutled to her fans. Classic King."

Logan growled at himself. Rachel walked into the room looked over at Laura. "How's she doing?"

"Fine." Logan said as he pushed himself off the wall. "Deadpool seems ta think she's suffered something traumatic. Ya mind takin a look?"

Rachel took a step away from the bed. "I'd rather not." Logan arched a brow at her hesitancy. Rachel sighed. "When she first came here, I was curious and took a peek. What I saw was…" Rachel shook her head trying to rid of the pictures. "I taught her how to defend her mind. I can get past the first few levels, but, her defenses are…chaotic but strategic."

Deadpool and Logan were both interested. "How?" Logan asked.

Rachel looked at the girl. "Peoples minds are, for the most part, easy. But Laura puts the hardest tests firsts and has random obstacles meant to weaken and cause fear. One of her more dangerous defenses is using her own memories. She has an entire killing field surrounding her. And to get to her, you have to touch each person she has killed. You have to relive each of her memories before you can get to her." Rachel took a step back away from everyone. "I've done a lot, Logan, but…" She shook her head. "Don't ask me to do this."

He nodded at her. "It's alright. Thank you."

Rachel turned her head as if she heard something. Her anger became apparent on her face. "Quire, on the other hand," She said with a smirk, "may be more useful."

Logan arched a brow. "We're not gonna use Laura to scare the shit outta the punk."

"Oh come on." Deadpool said. "It'll be funny." Logan gave a warning look. "Besides, lets say he makes it past. He'll give us the answers."

Logan rubbed his temples. "Fine. Go get 'em."

Rachel smirked. =He's outside the door.=

Quinton Quire walked into the room with is pink hair blazing and a smirk on his face. Rachel gave a malicious look herself as he walked to the side of the bed. "So, little wolvie might be in trouble? Not a problem. Mind if I redecorate while I'm inside." Logan popped his claws at him that told Quire to leave it as he found it. With a sigh, he sat down and attempted to get inside her head.

Rachel leaned into Wade, "I bet he doesn't last two minutes."

Wade arched a brow. "Minute Thirty."

"Deal."

With the secrete dealing fist bump, Deadpool walked to the side of the male student and waited for failure.

At a minute twenty-eight, Quire jumped up and covered his mouth. Noticing he was about to puke, Deadpool put two fingers on his forehead and pushed to direct the vomit away from him and his shoes.

Quire seemed to swallow what was coming up. He looked at Deadpool. "She's a monster, Kill her!"

'Kill her' was apparently a subconscious term that can waken Laura from a comma. She snapped up and sniked her claws. Deadpool clothes lined her in the throat causing her to lay back down.

Using the inertia, she propelled herself up again and used a foot claw to decapitate Deadpool while taking one of his guns. Her focus was on Quire but she felt two others in the room and shot at them without looking. She grabbed Quires collar and forced him on to the bed. She put her fist to his chin and sniked her claws so that each was on a side of his face. The sound gave him tremors as she held the muzzle of the gun in his vision.

"Who are you!" She shouted at him. Quire was unable to speak. "Who are you!" She shouted again.

"Quire." He remembered. "Quinton Quire."

"Where am I?!" She shouted again. He was still at a loss of words. She shot him the arm. He screamed. "Where am I?!"

"X!" Logan shouted.

Laura shot at him without looking and pointed the gun at the boy again. Her eyes became wide as she realized who she shot. She looked around the room in fear. Rachel had raised a telekinetic force field that stopped the bullet. Logan had been shot twice, and Dead pool was dead. She looked down and saw the scared boy below her. She instantly retraced her claws and dropped everything. In fear, she quickly back pedaled to a wall.

Logan held his arms wide to her as he tried to get close. The smell of blood in the air could choke. She looked over and saw Deadpool still twitching. She ran from Logan and vaulted over the bed to get to him. There is one life she can save in her haste.

She rolled him on to his back quickly and placed his head to his neck like he did for her. After what felt like an eternity, Laura accepted failure. All she was good at was taking lives and causing fear and pain.

Deadpool took a breath and Laura looked at him. "Ow." He said as he reached up to rub his neck. He sat up. "What happened?"

Laura took her hands back. "I decapitated you."

He lowered his brows at her and frowned. "Geez, what did I ever do to you?"

Laura stood without answering his question. Instead she looked at Quire. "I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you."

"You sure? Cuz you did a bang up job." He said angrily pointing to his arm.

"You should not probe people's minds without their consent. I saw you as a threat."

Deadpool also stood up and giggled. "Glad you shot 'em. They'd kill me." He retrieved his gun from the bed and holstered it. "lemme tell ya somthin bout monsters kid. Monsters hide in the dark for a reason. So maybe you should be careful who you call a monster." He looked at Laura who was trying to figure out what he said. "How ya feelin?"

"I am fine."

"Awesome." He said with a nod looking Logan. "When I do get paid?"

Beast hearing the commotion, entered with Kitty and Mercury. Everyone seemed fine, but Quire demanded to be taken out of the room.

In his separate room, Rachel was making a sling for Quire.

Logan was sitting across from him. "What did ya see?"

Quire eyeballed Rachel and sighed. "Your kid keeps a Nimrod in her mind. Who fucking does that?" Quire sighed. "But, Ms Summers was right. Beyond the killing field I saw a hill where Laura could oversee the whole area. She was flanked by two figures. One of pure light, the other of shadow."

Logan lowered his brow. "Like a conscious?"

"No." Rachel tightened the sling and he groaned at the pain. "They're usually more cartoony, animals, or like ghosts. Hers were both real. She's got two real people living in her head. Whatever she's into, she's got some powerful friends."

"But her mental state is what exactly."

Quire looked down. "I don't know. I saw the field and I didn't even want to touch it."

Logan reflected for a moment then nodded. "Thanks" he said, patting Quires injured arm.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Logan had brought both up to his office to explain what had happened.

"I assume Deadpool had filled you in on what occurred while he was present?"

"Yea, though I'm sure it's a bit more colorful than what you're about to tell me." Logan said leaning back in his office chair.

Laura nodded. "I was contacted three months ago by the Unipower. He had chosen me as his vessel once again to eradicate science that would offset the balance of the universe. The health factor Weapon X was creating would cease death. However, death is a necessary part of life. Gamemaster was able to confirm-"

"Game master?" Logan asked with a growl.

"Yes. He was able to confirm-"

"How do you know him?"

"He has taken up residence in my mind. He is, for the most part, a quiet resident. He is the one who protected my memories from the mind sweep. May I continue?" After a moment, Logan nodded. "Gamemaster was able to confirm the thoughts of others who were creating the serum. He gave me a location and I went to it.

"After Deadpool had left, Kimura had arrived at the cottage of the elder couple. After three hours of fighting and running, I was able to trap her and then suffocated her with the use of a plastic grocery bag and duct tape. When she was unconscious, I bound her hands and feet, and drowned her into a nearby lake.

"However, since we left the facility, I felt an omnipotent presence. It was not like Gamemasters, it was…different. I felt like I was being watched. There was no scent in the air, and I could not hear a heart rate near me. The paranoia increased when I defeated Kimura. When I reached the town, I called for a cab to take me to a bus station, because I feared that whoever was watching me, knew where my car was located. I then took a bus here, to New York. It was only when I stepped onto the grounds did I feel the paranoia abate. Allowing me a slight reprieve, to which I… may have taken advantage of. "

Logan templed his fingers. "Who was watching you?"

"If I knew, I would have their head, not this story."

Logan leaned back in his chair. "Interesting." He said to himself.

"There is something else you may find interesting." Laura reached into her coat pocket. "The elder male pulled these from my chest." She handed him the black bullets. "He said that when he pulled them out, I was able to heal. Do you know what they are?"

Logan looked at the bullets closely. "Wade, get out."

"What?" He looked up from his game. "Why?"

Logan popped his claws. "Cause I said so."

Deadpool held up his hands. "Fine. Don't want to be here anyways." He stood and walked away. "Damn, moody dogs."

Both watched as the door closed behind him. Logan put the bullet on his desk and leaned back. "Carbonadium. It's so poisonous that it halts our healing factors to nothing. This, the muramisa blade, and each other are the only things that can kill us. So far."

"How is it made?"

Logan shrugged. "The only c-syth I had, I destroyed so it couldn't be used against me. Good to know Weapon X keeps blueprints of everything they create."

Laura felt a clone joke in that. "What is a Muramisa blade, where is it, and can it be recreated?"

Logan rubbed his face. "Ya don't need to know that, kid."

Laura arched a brow. "What can kill you can kill me. I would like to know where this weapon is and how defend against it."

"Ya can't defend against it and I aint tellin ya where."

Laura leaned forward putting her hands on his desk. "Then you willingly risk our lives."

Logan crossed his arms. "It's safe. That's all ya need to know."

Laura stood straight and stared at the wall behind him. "Does Daken know where it is?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "This ain't about which of you is better-"

"If he or Deadpool knows where the weapon is that can kill us is located, it needs to be moved to a safer location immediately and or destroyed." She met his gaze and crossed her own arms. "I am looking out our well being. Do they know where it is?"

Logan was keeping his rage in check. "It's. Safe."

Laura gave her own growl. "I doubt that."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Marvel owns all names and likness.

* * *

She sniffed the air and smelled his approach sooner than she heard him. He was quite when he wanted to be. She covered her arm with the sleeve of her jacket and waited for the healing to begin.

"Hey." Laura looked down from the tree branch she was on to see Deadpool in a black trench coat below her. She looked back at the winter landscape. "been lookin for ya."

She lowered her brows. "Why?"

"Got somethin for you."

She looked down again and sighed at herself. Probably comes with bullets, she thought as he rummaged his pockets. Which reminds her, she needs to go back to the remains of the cottage and retrieve his gun.

He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her. Laura arched a brow and took it from him using her furthest arm. She opened it and nodded. "I…am surprised."

He put his hands on his hips and smirked. "See, totally responsible. Paid the speeding ticket, just like you jested."

"No," she turned the paper so he could see. "I am surprised that your mask motif is not on here." He looked at her incredulously as she smirked. For a man who never shows his face, he was extremely vain. She folded the paper with one hand and passed it back to him.

He reached up to grab it but instead pulled her closet arm down and pulled up her sleeve revealing the claw marks on her arm. "Yep. Thought so." She slowly pulled her arm back and looked away from him. "Daddy know you doin this?"

"Depends," she looked over the frozen landscape again, "did you tell him about the children?"

"Nope." Laura looked down quickly. He put his hands in his pockets. "Thought you'd do it in your own time."

Laura was taken aback. Everyone else wouldn't have waited to tell him. "Thank you." She said softly.

Deadpool shrugged. "So," he looked off at the frozen lake, "you like pain huh?" Laura didn't say anything but waited for him to get to his point. "I only ask because your cuts are long and shallow, makes healing easy and quick. They're away from major arties and minor veins so that death isn't an option and no one will notice the pool of blood as they meander on by. Which shows experienced knowledge of how to not get caught. So, must be pain." She didn't say anything. "You wanna talk about it?" Still silent. Deadpool sighed and leaned against the tree. "Didn't think so."

"Then why did you ask?"

He shrugged. "To put the offer on the table."

They stared at the lake in silence until she noticed he was getting ansy.

"Deadpool?"

"Yea."

She paused as she thought of a logical way to put her question. "You have seen me at my worse. Why are you not afraid?"

He shrugged again and pulled the sunflower seeds from his pocket and lifted his mask up to his nose. "I've been told I'm an idiot. And I usually do what's detrimental to my health." He put a handful into his mouth and started to suck off the salt. "I take it others are? You know, when you go all ba-zurk."

Laura paused. "Only a few here have… seen me like that."

"Wolverine, I take it."

"Yes."

He spit a few shells. "He afraid of a little girl too?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well then, maybe I should be running for the hills. But," he looked up at the young teen who wanted to be apart of the world, but had the power to destroy it, "then you'd be left all alone again, wouldn't ya?" Her face hardened. "Lemme guess 'I do not require others.'" He said monotone then smirked. "Keep tellin yourself that."

"It is not" she stopped and realized who she was talking to. Deadpool, Logan's enemy most days. Someone created in Logan's shadow who didn't make the cut. If he was Logan's enemy, how far was he from being hers?

"What?" He spit a few shells. "Please, I'm hanging on your every word with my breath held, lets go."

"Has Logan paid you?" Her question was meant to show him his place.

He spit out the last few seeds and looked back at the lake. "Yea." His tone was somber and his agitation raised.

"Why are you still here?"

**Why are you?**

"You told me the X Men never accepted you, so you can't talk to any of them." He poured more sunflower seeds into his hand then into his mouth. "You tell the Avengers bout what happened, they'll arrest you." He looked up at her with an arched brow. "And apparently, I'm the only one not afraid of you. And yet, you're pushing me aside. How does that make any kind of sense?" She kept her gaze on the lake. Deadpool shook his head. "Teenagers. 'Life is so hard! No one understands me. I bet if I jump off a cliff, no one would care. Whaaaa. Poor, pitiful, pathetic me. I'm gonna cut myself so that people pay attention to me.'"

"I have a healing factor and I was alone. No one would have noticed."

"My point exactly, even when you do lash out, no one notices."

Laura gave a soft growl. "What do you want, Mr Wilson."

He spit a few shells onto the ground. "Just wanna know what's goin on in that noodle of yours."

She gave a confused look. "Noodle?"

"Melon, dome, noggin, bullet magnet, I got a million of these." He looked up but she still looked confused. "ya know, your head." He pointed at his with a smirk.

Laura sighed. "Did Logan put you up to this?"

He spit out some shells "Nope?"

"Gambit? Rachel?"

"Nope. Nope."

"Kitty, Mercury, or Soorya?"

"Nope, nope, and nope."

Laura paused and tried to think of others she had seen here today. "Beast?"

"Nope."

She lowered her brows. "Then why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Just…tryin to help."

"By?"

**Not becoming me. **"Being a friend."

"You said friends were overrated."

"Back to me being an idiot…"

She jumped down from her branch and looked at him calculating. She sniffed him twice and pulled back. "What are your true intentions?"

"Dat ass." He said pointing at her said ass.

Laura sighed. Sadly his scent indicated he was telling the truth. "I have recently been informed that sex with a minor is illegal."

**So is killin em. **He jutted his thumb at himself. "You know I kill people for a living right?" She nodded. "Don't tell anyone but, killing is also slightly, kinda, on that borderline, grey area, of illegal." She took a deep breath and counted to ten. "I know, unreal right?" he asked with a smile then spit some more seeds.

They remained in silence for a moment. "Anyways, so you want my help or not?"

"No."

"How you supposed to get help if you don't trust people?" She did not respond to his rhetoric question. He shrugged and pulled his mask back down over his chin. "I bet you don't even know how to ask, do ya?"

Laura paused. "I asked you for your assistance, did I not?"

"It ain't the same thing, Laura."

"What is the difference?" Her eyes were wide and innocent.

Deadpool opened his mouth but lost the words. Was she serious? Even an idiot as big as himself knew when he needed help. "Do you have anyone you can talk to? Friends, Wolverine, anyone who might understand?"

Laura looked away. Like he said, if he told any of the Avengers that she killed more children, she'd be arrested. Rachel and Kitty were leading the school, Psylock chose Utopia, Mercury knew what the Facility was capable of but was trying to forget, Jubilee understood the need to kill, and Logan was always busy. Remy pitied her. An emotion she was beginning to hate. She took too long in her response because Deadpool now smelled of that acidic salt of piety. She hated him. She hated herself. Pitied by the worlds most hated mercenary. She was pathetic.

He lifted a hand and she jumped away from him. HE took his hand back and looked away from her. "How you feeling?"

"I am fine." Her response was quick and automatic. He picked up on it which increased his piety more.

He nodded. "Right well, call me if ya need anything." He gave a quick phone gesture and gave a lecherous grin. "Do mean anything."

She nodded at him as he walked past her. She took a silent inhale and committed his scent to memory. Now, if he wanted to sneak up on her, he'd actually have to try.

A warm bubble filled her stomach. Followed by realization. He's probably the only one who would understand the paranoia of others, the need to cut, the need to kill, and the ache that comes with being alone. The rejection that comes when you realize you're just the carbon copy of Wolverine.

But he's a villain, isn't he?

She heard him stop walking and twist his body. He took an intake of air as if he wanted to say something. Laura turned her back and walked in the other direction.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

She decided to stay the night at the mansion. Good. Well, it was more or less good for him.

_Doing this again are we?_

**Dude, thought we gave this up a long time ago.**

=yea, well, it's different=

_How_?

=umm, well=

**We're waiting.**

Deadpool sighed to himself. =alright italic, go ahead.=

_She's a fucking kid!_

Deadpool creased his brow at his mental conversation. He was perched in the tree again looking into a room that held a female he couldn't get off his mind who lived on xmen grounds.

**Siren all over again. **

_What exactly are you expecting to happen? That she'll…fuck I don't even know. She doesn't like hugs, doesn't like physical contact, emotionless so she can't even honestly say she loves you, fuck, there is nothing viable here. Just go._

=I donno, maybe she could, I donno, umm=

_See. Nothing. All you have is admiration. The fact that she went through more than you and actually has the fortitude to do good, gives you something to aspire to. But it came at a cost. You really think spending time with you, you, is gonna wipe away all those horrible memories?_

**What did you think was goin to happen? Get married, have a few kids, you actually getting a steady job. Does that sound like you? Does that sound like anything you would ever do?**

I just= it's horrible when you have to explain yourself to yourself. =I just wanna protect something beautiful. =

**Then stop throwing sterophome cups out the window. You can protect America the Beautiful, how bout that?**

_What are you gonna protect her from? You've read her file. Over 8,000 confirmed kills. 500 of which are kids. Put on Logan's hit squad at 15. The fuck you gonna protect her from. Insurance fraud?_

Deadpool sighed again. Laura was asleep in her bed the whole time this argument was going on. =Anything to keep her from becoming me.=

_Then stay away from her. _

**I know you love some drama, but this is some Montague, Capitulate bull shit. Wolverine's daughter, are you kidding me?**

=Well, technically=

_Do not get technical with me. Because, technically, anytime you have a sexual fantasy about her, it's actually about Wolverine._

Deadpool shivered. Hair, so much hair. Drowning in 300 pounds of hair. Hey Bub. Oh God! Deadpool took a deep breath and steadied his nerves.

_See. Some Freioudan shit you got going on. Didn't even know it. You're welcome._

**Look dude, honestly, just**

=shh= Laura was twitching but her brow was creased. Nightmare.

**Did he just**

=shhhhhhhhhh= her eyes opened wide and she quickly propped herself onto her elbows taking a defensive stance on the bed. Judging from her head movements, she was looking, listening, and smelling for something out of the ordinary. She retracted her claws and laid back down the bed. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours.

She finally sat up on the corner of the bed. She stared at her hands or claws. She took a deep breath and stood, wearing only her boys briefs and a lacy bra, she walked to the adjacent bathroom and stood in front of the sink.

Deadpool knew what was coming next. He's walked this road. He knows where it leads.

She popped a claw and stabbed herself through her forearm. She angled her arm so the blood would run into the sink drain.

He hit his teleporter and appeared behind her in the bathroom. She noticed him in the mirror first, turned and popped her other three hand claws. Deadpool didn't move. He continued to squat waiting for her to relax…which wasn't happening.

He stood slowly showing he wasn't there to hurt her. Her stance relaxed slightly but not enough that he would like. Fuck it, healing factor.

He took a few steps forwards causing her to step back and into the sink. He grabbed her wrist of the wounded arm and she pointed her other claws at his throat. He didn't seem to notice as he inspected the wound. She remained silent as she watched his movements. "You either tell me why you're doin this, or I'm tellin daddy." He gave a smirk that she didn't respond to. He released her and sighed. "You can lie to me just say something."

She looked confused but seemed to relax slightly. She looked away from him and at her own wound. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. In frustration, she clinched her jaw.

Deadpool shrugged and walked towards the door. "Fine. I don't really know where he is so I'll just bang on every door until I find 'em."

"No." She stated before she thought of it.

He turned and looked at her with a smirk as she didn't meet his gaze. "Aww, why not?" His tone was conceding and she could feel it. She kept her gaze adverted form him. Deadpool turned back to reach for the handle.

"I failed." She said it quicker than her usual self as if she had just come to grips with it. He turned his head and listened to her. "When I escaped the last facility, I promised myself I would not hurt another child. That no child would ever suffer because if me. This is the second time I have failed." She blinked away her tears. "I know you will tell me what the others have already said. It was not my fault. I am the victim. I should blame the trigger scent and weapon x. But it was my claws. My greed and revenge lead to their deaths." She held her arms. "Unlike Logan, I do not black out. I remember everything. And unlike him, I revel in it. My heart palpitations increase thirty eight percent from excitement. My speed increases by twenty two percent and my senses heighten by twelve percent. I can taste their fear at the back of my throat which drives my predatory instincts to kill. And when I do, I" she paused and gathered herself. "I cannot describe the pleasure I receive from watching them die."

Deadpool crossed his arms. "And what does this have to do with you cutting?"

Laura sat down on the corner of the bed that was hidden in the shadows from the moon. She looked out the window at the tree he was on. "Kimura taught me that all failures must be punished. I failed. Therefore, I must be punished."

Deadpool arched a brow and smiled. He opened his mouth to speak.

_No dude. Inappropriate time. _

"Just a little one?"

_No._

"I got a belt if ya need it." He offered to her but she shook her head. With a shrug, he sat on the bed beside her. "Gotta admit, your excuse is a lot better than the reason why I kill myself." She arched a brow at him. "I mostly just do it because I'm bored. Who knows, one of these days, I might actually find a way to do it. Well, I mean I already know how to do it, if ya know what I mean."

Laura tucked her knees up under her chin and sat in the mutual silence. "You are still going to tell Logan, are you not?"

"Damn. Psychic aren't ya?"

With a sigh, she rested her chin on her knees. Deadpool wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her to his chest. She popped her claws and wanted to stab him in the throat as he gave her a nooogie. He released her but didn't move his arm.

She put her claws away and waited.

"Honk." He said as he squeezed her boob. Laura arched a confused brow at him. He smiled and stood quickly. "I'm gonna go."

Laura took an audible intake of air as if to say something, but snapped her jaw shut and looked away.

"Unless…you want me to stay?"

Her hands balled into fists due to her inability to ask for help. Her brows lowered as if she was in pain.

With a sigh, he sat back down the bed next to her.

She tucked her chin into her knees. "If you wish to leave"

"I wish to stay." He pulled her by the shoulder into him and offered an awkward hug of sorts. Laura looked into his mask momentarily then looked away. He put a hand on her head and petted her hair. "Why can't Wolverine find out?"

She was silent for a few moments. "His is busy. He does not have time to worry about me. If he worries, he will become distracted. If he is distracted, he will let his team mates down. Possibly killing them. He cannot afford more distractions and worries than he already has."

Deadpool rested his chin on the top of head and sighed for her. "You're a good kid Laura. I just hope one day you realize that like everyone else does."

Which makes what I'm about to do that much harder. 


	9. Chapter 9

Deadpool was grumbling to himself as he walked the halls of the X-mansion. Wait, is that correct? The x-men technically don't live there.

But his title is Wolverine AND the X-Men.

Yea, but when you think of X-men, you think of Cyclops and, you know, all of them.

Half of that team is here.

True. But…I don't know. Wolf-mansion? Nah, sounds too play boy. Howlett estate? Nah, non advent readers won't get the reference. Jean Grey halls? Wondering aimlessly in the halls of Jean Grey. Haha. Sounds like a porn.

Undoubtedly the best one so far.

*sigh* What am I gonna call this place.

"What are you doin here?"

"That's a horrible name considering you're supposed to accept everyone with a smile." Wade turned to see Wolverine hurr-ing with his inferiority complex. Napolen Complex. Not enough booze in the world complex? "Oh, hey, whats up?"

"What're ya doin here?"

Deadpool piffted. "Trust me, if I still had my teleporter you wouldn't even know I was here." Logan arched a brow seeming to have the question why he wasn't wearing his belt of pockets on his hip and instead around his shoulder. "You're daughter's a freakin clepto. And trust me, I'd know. I steal shit just to get into fights."

Wolverine took a deep breath. "Ya had it when ya left yesterday."

"I'm aware."

"When did she take it from ya?"

"Last nigh-oh fuck."

Wolverine punched Deadpool square in the jaw with all three hundred pounds behind it shattering his jaw and forcing him to spin at least once before falling to a knee.

With a very audible growl, he picked up the merc by the collar of his spandex and sniked the three claws near Deadpools heart. "If ya did what I think ya did"

"Back up pops," Deadpool said, pulling his gun and pointed it at Wolverine's head, "I normally would this as an excuse to boost my own ego and metaphorically slap you in the face, but use that super sniffer of yours and tell me ya get."

"You reek of her." Wolverine pulled his arm back and was ready to strike.

"Well, yea, but there's a 'particular' sent that's missing. One I'm sure you're quite familiar with, even though you probably shouldn't." Wolverine sniffed again. With a frown, he threw Deadpool to the floor. "Told ya so."

With a growl, he turned on his heel and pulled out his cell phone. He was scanning the names as he made his way to the main lobby. He found the one he needed as he hit the bottom step of the stairs. Logan turned down the hall and called then number. He kept walking as the phone kept ringing. She wasn't answering. With a sigh, he put his phone back in his pocket.

Logan made it back to cerebro. He had already contacted Rachel to look for Laura and she was busy at the helm.

"I hear Lojack is cheap and easy to use." Logan grunted as he walked behind Rachel. "She's in California." Rachel announced. "But, again, her readings are skewed."

Logan at the map of the general area where she could be located. He sighed. "Looks like she went back to school."

"Nope." Deadpool was behind him with his arms crossed. "The Academy is in northern Cali." He paused and tiled his head. "Unless my eyes are becoming deceiving…shes driving. Which raises the question, if she has a teleporter, why is she driving? Futhermore, has anyone else noticed that her bubble is deep in Daken's territory?

Logan's brows furrowed only for his eyes to get wide. He turned to Rachel. "Get me Megan." The two stared back at one another for a long time. Obviously having a mental conversation. Logan finally growled and a pink light appeared in the room with a girl with huge black eyes and pink hair in pajamas holding a stuffed unicorn, was rubbing her eyes.

"This better be important." Pixie yawned.

Logan held a hand out to the little girl. "I need ya to teleport me to Utopia."

The girl yawned again. "Why?"

"Family dispute." Rachel helped but only got a stink eye from Logan.

"What's goin on?" Pixie seemed to wake up.

Logan crossed his arms. "It's a need to know."

"Oh," Pixie nodded, "then you should probably know I can just teleport right back to bed."

Logan growled and Rachel held a helpful hand to the teen. "Logan seems to think that Laura's in trouble. He wants to help."

Pixie smirked. "I bet its part of her plan. I wouldn't worry about it."

Deadpool smiled. "Well, its best to be safe and wear a condom than worry that it's yours for eighteen years." The women gave him a perplexed look. "Lets go kid."

Logan held up a hand to him. "Yer stayin here, Wilison."

"Hey," Deadpool pointed two fingers at him, "she stole what was very near and dear to my heart. My teleporting belt buckle that has my face on it. I want it the fuck back. Besides, you and I both know that you're not gonna do what's necessary when the time comes. I'm coming. Not like that, but you know what I mean."

"An what do ya thinks gonna happen?" Logan accused.

Deadpool arched a brow. "Really?" He asked rhetorically.

With a growl, Logan accepted his aide and turned to the pink hair girl. "Ya ready?"

She nodded and asked them to step in closer.

"So, I got a question." Pixie looked at him with an interested look. "How will this work?"

"I say a spell and we're there."

"Cool, so, like do I have to stay in the salt circle, or do we have to hold hands. You should probably know, I haven't really showered in like four days."

Pixie gave a look of mild disgust. "Just stay in the circle."

"Coolio." Pixie started to say something under her breath as a light appeared under them. "Hey, Wolvie." Logan grunted. "Suck it." Deadpool kicked him in the chest forcing him to fall off the Cebero walk way and landing onto the floor below. Pixie looked down at Logan but didn't have time to correct the spell as she and Deadpool were now in the middle of the Kansas.

"Why did you do that?" she shouted at him.

"Cause it was funny." He said with a smile that she crossed her arms and waited for a serious answer. He sighed. "Look, you're right. Whatever shes up to, she's got a plan. And that plan, somehow includes Daken. And Wolvie wont do anything to stop them. So, we need to get there so I can help her. 'kay?"

Megan looked him over. "If you hurt her"

"If I do, I give you full permission to do…whatever you do. Nice wings by the way. Has Tinkerbell called?" She gave an annoyed brow that he gave his best charming smile at. Somehow able to see under the mask, she visibly let go of the comment.

"Ya know, seeing Mr Logan fall like that was kind of funny."

"Then I got a million stories for ya kid."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Laura was looking in the X-mens version of a treasury. Scott liked to keep his trophies where he could see them at all times. However, was polite enough to keep his leering hidden. She arched a brow at the different helmets, costumes, and artifacts that were backlit on walls and on pedestals.

There were three swords here, one of English make, one of futuristic design, and one katana. Seeing as how the name of her prize was the Murisma blade, she could guess which it one she was after. She found it resting patently upon a stand , being lit from above as if it was a gift from a god.

The wrappings were black with a black and silver sheath. It honestly looked like a regular cheap knock off. She lifted the weapon knowing it would sound the silent alarms. She inspected the handle. The ribbon was beginning to sag and tatter. The red silk under was browning with use and the passage of time.

She could smell him behind her before he could even speak.

"I have what I came for. I will be leaving."

Scott was silent as he watched the little girl. "What are you –"

She pulled the sword from the sheath slowly to give the full grinding sound of metal on metal. She inspected the broken blade.

"If Logan needed it back, he would've come for it himself."

"As you have already assumed, I am here for myself." She sheathed the blade and turned to him. "I do not wish to have an altercation, please, stand aside and I will leave."

He sighed and took a step forward. "And I can't let you leave with it."

Laura arched a brow. "That is not an option." He put his hand to his visor and was ready to strike. "It's location is compromised and needs to be moved again for safety."

Scott scoffed. "And where are you going to hide it? You really think the Avengers will do a better job?"

"While the X-Men do have a better history of protecting what is their own, I intend to hide the Murisma blade from everyone. I hope that by doing this, it protects everyone rather than needlessly endangering the lives of the people here. This weapon is too powerful to be left alone."

"Which is exactly why its hidden here."

"I am no fool Cyclops. It is here in case you need the fail safe. In case one day, you are not able to control Wolverine."

Scott took a deep breath as if he was about to yell at Laura.

A pink light appeared next to them and both looked into it. Laura flipped her wrist to see her watch. Right on time.

The light dispersed and Laura was looking at Deadpool carrying Pixie on his back. She removed an arm from around his neck to cover her face while she laughed. "And then what happened?"

He shrugged. "I used the cord from the lamp to tie him up and threw him from the 42nd floor window. But the damn cheap hotel had their ducky lamp ziptied to the wall so he just dangled there for awhile. Meanwhile, Marty's jumpin up and down in the fountain screamin 'I lived, now I want to live' or somethin. Oh, hi Laura."

Scott reset his phaser from stun to kill. "Deadpool?"

He shrugged and let Megan down. "Don't get jealous, I was about to get to you." Scott didn't say anything. "What, you want a piggy back ride to? I know it's difficult to live in my shadow and all, but if I'm gonna scratch your back, your gonna have to give me a uniform and a life time supply of massage oils." Scott was still confused. "For, ya know, when you're not lookin and I finally wear Frost down."

His confusion turned to anger. Like everyone else, he would rather give Deadpool what he wanted than have to deal with him. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm here for my ward." He pointed his index fingers at Laura who only arched a brow. He turned back and held his arms wide with a smirk. "But if I knew I was gonna be here for a job interview, I wouldda worn a suit."

Scott sighed. "You can't be an X man, you're not a mutant."

Deadpool piffted. "Please, then why was Prodigy allowed to stay when he lost his powers in the New X-Men."

Scott seemed confused momentarily. "That was different."

"It's cuz I'm white huh?" Scott shook his head in disbelief. "I fall under the grotesticly mutilated category. Well, one day Cyclops, one day there will be a million man march in the Midwest that will allow me my rights to be ugly and" Laura started to laugh deep in her chest. "Typical women. Messin up a good joke before ya even get to the punch line."

Her chuckles to herself turned into hard laughs that left everyone in the room more than confused. In fact, slightly scared. The other three were standing on edge as she doubled over.

Pixie swallowed hard. "Umm, Laura, you okay?"

Laura looked to the dark corners of the room through the tears and fits of laughs. "Deadpool is the least of our concerns." She pulled the blade from the sheath and waited with a smile on her face. She sniffed the air and found him. She ran at him into the darkness.

A male chuckled. "Didn't dad ever tell you you're not supposed to run with knives?"

The three others listened to the sound of the two fighting. They were going everywhere and moving in every direction.

Deadpool jabbed Cyclops in the side. "Can't your eye thing like, light up the area, or something?"

Scott looked down at the shadows with a hand on his visor. "they're moving too fast, I could hurt one of them."

Deadpool crossed his arms. "Yea. Cuz, hitting an enemy verses hitting a girl with a healing factor would be wrong. Hey," he snapped his fingers, "know what else temporally lights and area?" He pulled a gun and started to randomly shooting in the darkness.

Scott hit his hands to knock the gun out.

"What?"

Laura was kicked back from the shadows into the light with three bullet wounds in her back and a sword wound in her shoulder. She coughed up some blood and wiped the remainder with the back of her hand. She pushed herself to her feet and popped her claws.

The man appeared from the shadows with the sword in hand. His black Mohawk gave him away and Deadpool smiled excitedly. He pulled his other gun and stepped toward Daken. "Oh hell yea, it's a party now."

"No guns." Laura said as he approached her. "There are bystanders here, you risk shooting them."

"Uh, yea. Hence their name, target range, I mean bystander."

She used her claws to cut his gun in half. "No guns."

Deadpool took a dramatic inhale. "Molly!" with a grunt he dropped the guns and pulled out his katanas. "Why is it always the ones I love the most?"

Daken took the sword into both hands but was only looking at Laura. "I think I'll hand delver your head to Wolverine."

"Take a picture of his facial expression for me." Deadpool shouted as they both charged him. "I imagine it will be something between shock and expected results." Deadpool went for a cut to the stomach while Laura aimed for the vital areas. Daken used his tactics to appear in places where they couldn't see but Laura could smell him, anticipating his movements but only momentarily.

Forced to stand back to back, Deadpool and Laura were making some headway. The wounds from the Murisma blade weren't healing and she had to think of something. Deadpool had on blade out ready to strike. Laura took his defending sword and with her claws cut off a portion of the tip. Deadpool turned to see his weapon shorter as she cut his other. Daken appeared in the space she left open for him behind her.

She flipped forward, using her foot claw to cut the Murisma blade like Deadpools.

Daken continued to rush forward towards her. Laura dodged his attacks. He would mix up sword and claws to keep her on her toes. His claws she didn't care about, but the sword was a different matter.

Deadpool was trying to attack him while he was distracted with Laura. However, because he can never stop talking, he gave away his position allowing Daken to knock the offensive sword out of his hands.

Laura ran to the discarded sword and threw it into Dakens chest.

Daken looked at the sword protruding his chest, then at her with a smile. He used a free hand to pull it out and now held two swords. She was weaponless again. She fought the urge to smirk.

With her claws brandished, she charged into battle again. Daken shoved Deadpool aside and slit his throat with his own sword. The two ferals danced and tried to get attacked by the other.

Deadpool rejoined the fight. Daken's strength was divided between the two swords allowing Laura to knock the Murisma from Daken's hand and claiming it as hers. She spun to Deadpool and switched out swords. Laura continued the onslaught on Daken who still assumed she had the blade. He took it from her and used it to defend against Deadpools attacks. Laura stabbed him in the liver and tore out a portion of his side.

Daken fell to his knees, but not before slicing off Deadpool's hand holding the Murisma. He quickly retrieved it. Laura saw the implication that he knew her plans and decided it needed to end now.

She tried to stab Daken in the carotid, but he used his misplacement ability and appeared to a weakened area. Instincts, not the kind you're usually proud of, took over and she retraced her claws and held an arm up to defend herself. Daken stabbed her with the Murisma through the arm and into her shoulder.

She released a slight grunt from the pain. She pushed through the pain and revolved her arm so that the aniantioum claw kept the sword from cutting off her arm. She pivioted and took the Murisma as her own.

Daken laughed causing her to smile. "You're running out of tricks, X."

She looked at the blade then at him. "I still have three more." He waggled a brow as he took a few menacing steps towards her. "Pixie dust."

Daken a quick "huh" before the sound of Pixies wings gave away her position above him. Laura broke her own nose so that the smell of blood would distort her sense of smell and not succumb to the dust.

Daken's arms dropped and he seemed to stare off into space with a goofy grin on his face. Laura walked past him to Cyclops. She held the sword out to Cyclops. "Destroy it."

"Better idea." Deadpool was trying to reattach his hand as he walked towards her with one broken katana. "Give it to me. Promise I'll put it so some good use. Like hacking up watermelons, or watermelons that have that usually annoying skull underneath."

Laura ignored him. "Destroy it now." Cyclops only gave a look of defiance. "Daken will stop at nothing to get it. He needs to see it destroyed."

"Seriously," Deadpool pulled a gun on her and pulled the hammer back. "Give me the sword."

Laura was listening past Deadpool. Daken was coming too from the dust quicker than most. And from the scent, Frost and Jubilee were running towards them. "Destroy it or I find out if a Cyclops works like a gorgon."

Daken and Deadpool both laughed, but Dakens was a bit darker than Wilsons. Deadpool spun and pointed the muzzle at the Daken who walked past him with indifference. "Give me the sword, and I'll put that little friend of yours out of her misery."

Laura looked over her shoulder as Daken grew closer. "Destroy it."

"It's too valuable." Summers had his hand to his visor and was ready to strike Daken down.

With a nod, Laura punched Summers across the face, knocking his visor off. Daken ran towards her to protect the sword, but Deadpool met him half way and kept him entertained with a blaze of bullets.

Laura held Summers eyes open and pointed his optic blasts at the sword she threw to the ground.

Daken watched she manhandled Summers into submission and melted the sword into a puddle of metal.

Laura released Summers and whispered for him to close his eyes. She retrieved his visor from the floor and reattached it to his eyes for him.

"No metal skeleton right?" Deadpool asked as he cut Dakens right hand off. Deadpool jumped back as Emma Frost made it to the fighting area and gave a telekinetic force push to Daken off her island. Deadpool waved goodbye to Daken with his own severed hand.

Deadpool looked over at Frost who had a look of pure hatred. "You are lookin hot ta-day-ey" he sang. She turned her glared to him. "Or cold. It's hard to tell with you sometimes."

A 'kapow' attracted his attention of Summers giving the same punch to Laura that she gave him. "Do you have any idea" he shouted at her

Deadpool shot a round off into the air. Everyone looked at him. "Where's my sword?"

Cyclops shot him across the room and returned his attentions back to Laura. "You could've killed everyone here on this island. I could've sank this entire place. You need to start thinking about your actions before you do them. There's a reason I said no. You're just like Logan. You never listen. You never think of the long term. All you care about is the damn mission."

"Jeeze dude," Jubliee pipped in. "Relax. Nothing happened. We're all fine." Jubliee put her hand on Laura's shoulder. "Come on. Docter Narfious can look at your arm."

Scott scoffed. "She's faking it."

Jubliee gave an incredulous look. "Really? Because this smells like real blood?"

"He is right." Laura said for herself. "I am 'faking it'." She wiped the blood away from her arm and watched it heal. "Daken needed to think it was the real Murisma. That's why I never gave him time to test it."

Scott looked like he was about to blow a gasket. But Frost shouted with him "You knew it was fake?"

"Yes. He needed to see it destroyed to believe that it was destroyed. And now with the schism of the two mutant factions, Logan will not bring it here. No longer giving Daken a need to return and possibly harming the mutants of Utopia."

Frost slapped her. "You led him here, tricked him into thinking that his source of power was still here. And then used us to lie to him into believing " she had to breathe to realize how angered she was. "You're just like Logan."

"As his clone"

"Shut up." Frost warned. Small particles of rock started to float around her.

With a nod, Laura looked up to Pixie who was hovering over the incident. "You should return to New York."

"What about-"

"My school is 347.9758 kilometers north of here and I will return Deadpool his transporter. Thank you for your assistance."

Pixie hovered down to the floor and hugged Laura. "If you ever need anything."

Laura put a hand on Megans shoulder. "I will. Thank you."

Megan smiled at her and teleported back to Jean Grays. Deadpool was on his way back to the group. Laura met him half way and gave him his teleporter that she had attached her belt.

Deadpool took it with an arched brow. He looked past her at Frost who was simply livid. "You weren't kidding. They really don't like you here."

"I am aware."

He put a hand on her head. "Just makin sure you remember." He put a hand up and waved. "HI Dom!"

"Oh what the hell?" She asked from across the room. "Permission to kill him" she asked as she looked though her sights at Deadpool. Laura turned to her, and Domino slowly lowered the high powered rifle.

Deadpool leaned down slightly. "Does Dom fall into the category of people who are afraid of you?"

"Sometimes."

He gave a nod. "Noted."

Frost levitated both of them slightly. "Leave my island now."

"Oh oh, check this out." Deadpool pushed himself into a summersault in the air. "Weeeeee."

With a sigh, Laura pressed the teleporter button.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Almost complete; Marvel owns all names and likeness.

* * *

Deadpool hit the ground on his ass and gave a shallow "oww."

Laura landed on her feet and looked around the area they were just transported to. The only thing she noticed, was the impossible blue of the ocean that surrounded her, then the white cliffs that she stood on, and the white sand beaches that were to the east.

"Where are we?" Deadpool stood, rubbing his backside where he landed.

"Fleves Island. It is a Greek uninhabited island, approximately 1,200 meters in diameter, and located 5 kilometers from the main land."

"Well, aren't you chalked full of useful trivia today." He stood next to her admiring the ocean. "What made ya think about this place?"

"When I was told to leave, I felt a sense of…nothing. And when I activated the teleporter, I remembered the last time I felt that. When I was here, eight years ago."

"I wanna make sure I get this straight." He looked honestly confused. "When you feel nothing, you think of Greece?"

Laura paused as she calculated a response. "Yes."

"huh. Care to elaborate."

She looked up over the vast Aegean sea. "The mission was to kill the president of Greece. I was stationed at Lemos Pensula and awaited for the target to pass by on his speed boat, and using a high powered 338 sniper riffle, I was to eliminate the target. Once the target was eliminated, I had twenty two minutes to get to the boat, crash it into the cliffs, and await my helicopter evacuation. When I arrived on these cliffs for the evacuation, I had two minutes and seventeen seconds remaining. During that time, I looked out at this sea and felt…nothing. There was no pressure, no one was watching me, there was…nothing."

"Hold up, hold up, hold up, Glaousoppolisi?...Galoppo? Galaspi?"

"Marcus Glaosapelli was the name of the target."

"Yea that guy? That was you? Small world. I was hired to kill that guy. Easiest five mil I ever made."

"But you did not kill him."

"Yea, but my employer didn't ask that." He said with a smile. "So what you were saying is, staring out at the ocean-"

"This body of water is the Aegean Sea, not the ocean."

"Right, you…relaxed?"

Laura looked away in contemplation. "Is that what 'nothing' means?"

He shrugged. "For most."

She was silent for a moment. "Then yes."

He put his hands on his hips. "You're a weird kid, Laura, you know that?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Weird was often the word used to describe me."

He sat down on the side of the cliffs and let his feet dangle over. He kicked the cliffs with his heels as he leaned back, over looking the sea. It was calming and peaceful. The vast contacts of the blue and white with the light blue sky overhead was relaxing. "Did you know that I knew that that wasn't the real Murisma blade?"

She paused in her reactions. "I had a suspicion but I was not certain. Logan seems to trust you, but not enough to tell you where it is hidden. And if you do not know, then I have no reason to seek it out."

"And if Daken finds it first?"

She looked down at Deadpool and smirked. "If you do not know, then it is certain that he does not know. He is bigger threat than you are, and if Logan will not revel that information to me, then he indefinitely will not give it to Daken."

"And you know this…how?"

"Logan is predictable. He listens to his emotions more than his reasoning. However, there are times when he does something that is…unpredictable. In these instances, it is in my best interest to listen and trust in his experience and wisdom."

Deadpool smirked and arched a brow. "Wisdom? We must not know the guy."

Laura gave a small smile. "In the very least, proceed with extreme caution. Daken will be watching me closely. All my searches and personal vendettas will have to held off until he grows tired of waiting. And unlike Logan, he is a very patient man." She looked away in thought. "At least, most of the time."

Deadpool nodded and removed his mask. Looking out over the sea, he felt the bile rise. Laura took a step away from him hearing his heart rate increase. "How much of last night was a ruse?"

Laura waited a long time before answering. "You should not ask questions you truly do not want to the answers to." He turned his head to look at her with an annoyed look. With a deep breath, she looked away. "That particular answer is also a manipulation tactic to keep me from answering you. But, I do not wish to say because it would…distort your views."

"You know I'm crazy right? Third voice and everything."

She glanced over at him then at the Sea. "I knew you were outside the window within the minute you transported." She looked at him as he seemed confused. "You have a very distinctive scent." She looked back out at the sea. "I needed your skills to distract and possibly kill Daken. I also needed Pixie in the event we could fail. But neither one of you could know the situation incase Daken specifically asked, in which case, both of you would lie and he would guess the intentions, or if Frost were to listen to your minds. The easiest tactic was to take your trasporter forcing you to rely on Megan. During the time in which you slept, I allowed Daken to follow me to Utopia, tripping all necessary security measures to attract Summers forcing him to destroy the blade."

She looked at Deadpool who was listening with a bored look. "He needed to see it destroyed. Even if he knew it was fake, it forces him to seek it out in its three other possible locations. In which case, would grant me enough time to find it and take it before he can."

Deadpool clicked his teeth. "So this is all about sibling rivalry."

Laura furrowed her brows. "No. Sibling rivalry has the connotation that this confrontation was based on who is better is the eyes of a paternal figure. This was about insuring that Daken could not kill me, you or Logan."

Deadpool scoffed. "Right." He turned and watched her as she sat down next to him and allowed her feet to dangle over the white cliffs. "But you want to die."

"On my own terms, yes."

"And you can control your healing factor?"

She eyed him from the corner of her eye. "You are more observant than I gave you credit for. Yes, I can. It is a tactic that allows me to play…opossum, I believe it is called, and allowed Daken to believe he held the real Murisama."

"but you still lied to me."

Laura looked down at her lap in shame. "No. everything I said last night was honest. I just allowed you to proceed to your own conclusions when I was silent. Technically, not lying."

He gave an annoyed look. "Same damn thing." He shot her in the side, piercing both her lungs and heart. He went back to looking at the sea as she waited for her lungs to heal. "I don't like being used kid."

"No one does." She said as she coughed up blood. "But it was the only way without you directly knowing the plan." She moved to cover the wound. "I am sorry for betraying you, but as you have already noticed, manipulation is how I ask for help."

"No. It's how you demand it." He retorted. "There's a fine line difference 'tween the two. If you wouldda asked, I wouldda helped without hesitation. But instead, ya let me believe that there was someone I could save. Someone who Logan couldn't even touch. That I could help. Somehow. That I could…" He paused, not wanting to say 'be the hero, just once' in front of her. He continued to glare at the sea.

Laura lowered her brows. "You are angered that…I do not need saving?" Wilson sneered at the Sea without response. "You are the first to think this." He pursed his lips. "Thank you."

He shot her again in arm. "Yer welcome." Laura hissed at the pain at first but let it slide. They sat in silence momentarily. "Back at the cabin" Laura turned to him, "you said that our lives were nothing. That we should die for the innocents. Which raises the question, who's gonna die for you?"

Laura looked away in calculations. "Why would they want to? I have contributed nothing and have killed so many already. There is no innocence within me, therefore nothing worth saving."

Deadpool arched a brow. "Then why are you trying so hard to be the good guy?"

Laura turned away from him. "I do not wish to discuss this."

"What? 'fraid I already know something about you that you don't?"

"No." she had a pained look on her face. "I cannot trust you. Anything I say after this point could be used against me."

Wade sighed. "I ain't gonna hurt ya kid."

"You have already shot me twice."

Wade smirked. "Alright you got me." He put his hands up in surrender. "You don't have to say anything but let me say this. In my experience, if someone wants to turn their life around willingly, typically, there's something deep deep deep deep deep- deeeeeeep down there worth saving. And as long as that's there," he shrugged, "fuck it, I'll die for ya."

Laura lowered her brows. "But you cannot die, making the vow hollow."

He looked at her annoyed., "Ya know, if you're gonna over analyze everything, its' gonna make having moments with you difficult. " She pulled her knees to her chin and looked at the ocean. He put his hands over his mouth and whispered loudly , "This is where you say thank you."

Taking the cue, "Thank you."

He patted her back a bit more roughly than she was expecting. "Not a problem. It's not like I can die." He said with a smile. He leaned back on his hands and gazed out over the sea. "Beautiful place, glad you thought of it. If it were me, I'd probably would've taken us to Paco's Taco's and indulged until my belt was failing its job. You know what I'd like ta see, how many tacos you can eat in a single setting. Honestly, what like eight? Twelve? I once had three dozen. Oh God, that night was horrible. Lets just say, the force within taco seasoning, is so much stronger than that of a healing factor."

Laura's cell phone rang. She pulled it out while Deadpool was still ranting. She had received a text message from someone in California.

_That present of mine is still wrapped up. You owe me, and I do intend to collect._

* * *

Deadpool had just closed the door. She saw the elder couple left their cell phones. The only person who could help her was him, and she hated that he was the only one with the power, capabilities, and dark enough mind set to do it.

She dialed the operator who patched her through.

"Konichewa."

Taking the cue, she spoke in Japanese. "Calcord is still alive."

Daken gave a bit of a laugh. "I know."

"Did you know he is here in the states?"

His reaction was short and anyone else wouldn't have noticed it. "Yes."

"The inflection in your voice indicates that you just consciously lied to me."

He gave another short laugh. "What does it matter?" He asked in English.

"He has reinstated Weapon X with more healing factor serums. I left him in the facility when I detonated the explosives. However, the female that saved him from Madripoor is here, and intends to kill me."

Daken laughed even harder. Laura wasn't finding the humor as the truck drove away and Kimura was gaining more ground with each step. "So you need big brother to come fight your battles for you?"

"She stole what was yours, I figured your honor was at stake. But if it is not, please disregard this conversation. Although, I am sure if you did arrive, you would find this particular gift more than efficient. Her skin is impenetrable and with a healing factor, she could prove to be fun for a few decades."

He paused long enough to know his mind was already made up but it would mean that she would owe him. "Where is she?"

Kimura was almost at the door. "Follow the signal of this phone." She said before she hung up and popped her claws as Kimura smashed the door down.

* * *

"That Logan?" Deadpool asked.

Laura looked at the phone screen and contemplated an honest answer. "No." she deleted the message and put her phone away. "I am ready to leave when you are."

Deadpool smirked and went back to overlooking the sea. "Then a little while longer yea? I don't get too many vacation days."

With a nod, Laura laid down on her back and looked up at the blue sky, contemplating what Daken was planning.


	11. Epilog

A/N: Marvel owns all names and likness.

* * *

"Cama cama cama cama cama cama Camelion."

Wade was singing to himself again. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he went into the kitchen and opened a new bottle of beer for himself. He continued to sing as he sat in his lazy boy and turned on the television.

A white ghost appeared on the couch next to him with long hair covering its face. Wade shrieked and jumped from his chair on to the floor and reached for the gun that was 'strategically' placed there.

After a snort of laughter and a cleared throat, the ghost asked "Are you alright, Mr Wilson?"

Wade lifted the gun over the arm of the chair and pointed it at the ghost. "Be gone Demon!"

The ghost sighed and walked, wait, walked?

Laura stood over him extending her hand to help him stand. She was wearing a black over bust corset, a red undershirt, black jeans and black boots.

Wade blinked a few times. "You fucking weirdo? What are you doing sitting in the dark?" He stood up on his own and went to go get some clothing.

"I was awaiting for you to get out of the shower."

She gave him some privacy that was allowed in a one room studio like industrial building while he dressed. "You couldn't call? What the hell are you doing here anyways? Isn't past yer bedtime or somethin?"

"You requested that I contact you when I turned 18. I do not have your contact information and I had a feeling that that is information Logan would delve to me. So I drove here. And the Academy only has a lights out policy, not a sleep policy. If this is inconvenient for you, I will leave."

"Wait; did you say your 18?" He quickly pulled his pants on and grabbed a shirt.

**Looks like we won't be needin' those.**

"Yes, as of two hours and" she looked at her watch "fifty three minutes ago."

**Bow chicka bow wow.**

_Wait, this is a set up. Alice Cooper is about to storm the front door at any second. _

**Alice Cooper? Awesome! Wait, why?**

"The guy that hosts 'How to catch a predator'?"

_**Wow, no. 1, its 'to catch a predator', 2) Chris Hansen hosts it, and 3) you have Alice Copper and Anderson Cooper confused. **_

_Who's Anderson Cooper?_

"The guy you're confused with, duh." Wade grabbed a mask and put it on.

_Anyways, better get some id dude. _

"Why? She doesn't lie."

_Yea, except for when she does._

**True.**

_Here, let me play this out for you okay:_

"_Hello Mr Deadpool, take a seat. Do you know why you're here?"_

"_D'uhhhhh, no."_

"I don't sound like that."

_Yea you do._

"Nut'uh"

**As your brain, I must second that motion. **

"Whatever."

_As I was saying:_

"_We have reports that you were about to have an inappropriate relationship with a minor."_

"_She told me she was 18."_

"_Did you verify this?"_

"_I took her word for it."_

"_Mr. Deadpool, as hard as this might be to accept, you are the adult here. Its your responsibility to verify hearsay with facts."_

"_The fact is she's hella hot."_

_*Sigh* "Well, since you won't see to reason, can I introduce you to our special guest."_

"_Oh, Norman Osborn? No, Matt Murdock. No, Dad?"_

"_No, Mr Deadpool, its Wolverine. And he's not very happy to see you."_

"Oh God, you're right."

_Thank you. _

Wade cleared his throat. "So, you're eighteen huh."

"Yes." She stated with her back still to him.

"Got any proof?" He walked from his room pulling his uniform shirt over his chest.

"Growing up in a laboratory means I am not supposed to exist. I have six different birth certificates, four different passports, four social security numbers, and eight different drivers licenses. If you read my file, you would know that I am telling you the truth."

"File didn't say when you were born." He said standing behind her.

She pulled out her wallet from her back pocket and pulled out a drivers linces from England that said she turned eighteen three months ago. "It's the closest I have."

He stood in front of her, taking the license then arched skeptical brow. "Rebecca Hornsby?"

"The original female was the child of English nomads and died three weeks after her birth. There is no record of her death making this a plausible identification to assume."

"You're weird." And booped her nose.

She jerked back from the random contact and lowered her brows in confusion. "So you keep saying."

"So why did ya come here?" He asked passing her back the lincse.

She took it and placed it back in her wallet. "I have been told that birthdays are a time to spend with friends and families to celebrate life."

"So what, we're friends now? This could've easily been done over myspace."

She looked up at the red and black mask. "You are the only one who showed any notion of wanting to see me today."

"I'm sure daddy-kins Wolverine wouldn't mind seein ya."

"It is the second Thursday of the month."

"So"

"He is…otherwise preoccupied."

"With?"

"Maintaining a sexual relationship with a questionable ally."

He laughed. "That is ridiculously honest."

She took a step away from him. "I have also been told that birthdays are used to give gifts."

Deadpool smirked. "So what, you think cuz I have a job I must be loaded. Sel-fish." He sang.

She lowered her brows. "I do not understand?" She picked up two katanas from the sofa that she brought. "I was under the impression that gifts were given to others."

"Yea, but…umm.." he tilted his head at the swords in her hands. The base color was black with red rope and red ribbon. "Seriously?"

She presented them to him ceremoniously. "I broke your others, this is the least I could do."

Deadpool smiled. "Well, since you're just giving them away." He took them from her and inspected the blade on one. "It's not even sharpened."

"It does not need to be." He arched a skeptical eyebrow and pursed his lips. Laura popped her claws and tried to break it. The vibration hit his hand and he held tight to the blade, ready to attack. She didn't move and he watched her. Her claws didn't even dint the metal. He took the blade back and inspected it again. "You were complaining that you are the only one who did not get…'nifty' weapons. The blades are weaker than anitanium, but not by much."

"Cool!" He sheathed the sword and quickly hugged her. She tensed instantly, but started to relax as he was letting go. "Where am I gonna put these?"

Laura arched a brow at him. She assumed he would probably carry them everywhere like she and Logan did. Not just because of the lethality, but also of the practically.

He looked at the swords again. "Very Merry un-birthday to me." He looked at her with a smile. "So, what do want for a present?" She lowered her brows in question. "Yea, you know, a birthday present that's given - how many birthdays have you celebrated?"

She looked off into the distance as if remembering. "Gambit tried once but the festivities were…cut short."

Deadpool paused. "Jesus Christ kid, you're makin' my childhood seem like a walk in the park." With a sigh, he grabbed his keys. "Come on, I'll share some of my toys." He walked to the back room of the building and unlocked the three locks on the door. He turned on the lights of the room and took a step inside.

Laura stayed on the other side of the door frame and took a quick inventory of his armory. Numerous guns, rifles, bullets, cases, grenades, swords, knives, syntax, and food supplies lines the walls and covered the floor. He even had an ammunition reloader sitting in its box under other boxes of 308 rounds.

"You can have two…of anything."

"I would have nowhere to keep it."

"What, you share a room at the Academy or something?"

"No. The cadre do room searches weekly and…is that a 50 caliber FNH Ballista with collapsible stock, inferred and night vision scope and the three accompanying 338, 308, and 300 Winchester barrels?"

Deadpool smiled. "Ahh say it again, baby, slower. And whisper it in my ear."

She felt her heart sink as she looked at the red and black mask. "It is not an option, is it?"

Deadpool looked at her. "I just bought it." He said defensibly. Laura turned to leave the room. He gave an aggravated sound and pouted. "Fine. But only because you did the big dog eyes."

"Dog eyes?" she asked slowly.

"You know, 'I'm so cute and innocent,'" he said in a high pitch, " 'you know you wanna give me everything I ask for'."

"But I do not want to you give me anything."

Deadpool crossed his arms. "Uh huh, right. Just like a dog."

Laura smirked. "You are the one wearing the collar."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's your favorite book?"

Laura was silent as she contemplated. "US Army Field Manual 22-116. 'Tactical Explosives and Incendiary Devices Available by the Terrain'."

Wade chuckled. "Sounds like a real page turner."He took a drink of his beer. "What's your favorite form of torture?"

She looked into her beer for the answer. After a few long, silent moments, she raised her head. "I have found that when one has the time, puffer fish poisoning is not only effective but amusing as well."

"That's cold. It takes like eight hours for them to die. I like it." He took a swig of his drink.

"Targets are more willing to revel information if properly informed of the six stages of puffer fish poising. They tend to become more cooperative by the second stage if one places the antidote somewhere visible but unattainable to the target."

Deadpool paused. "There's not an antidote." Laura smiled into her bottle and took a drink. Deadpool took an excited intake of breath. "Marry me."

Laura discarded the empty bottle and opened a new one. She made the motion that it would be illegal for her to consume them, but he made the argument that with a healing factor, it was nothing more than drinking contaminated water. "What is your favorite torture?"

He leaned forward excitedly in his chair. "I call it 'the box'."

Laura arched a brow. "Physical, psychological"

"All of the above." Laura gave an "Ah" and drank her beer. "We should go into business together. I could be the brains, the brawn, and you can be the one that the fan boys trip over themselves for."

Laura arched a brow. "No."

"What you want to be a hero or somethin?"

"Something like that."

"Why? It's so boring and it's the same thing over and over and over"

"It is because I have the power to kill and destroy that I want to help."

Deadpool squinted his eyes and leaned forward. "That doesn't make any kind of sense."

Laura looked off into the distance. "Sensi Igirumi once said that everything has a yin and a yang. It was not until after I met Logan did I understand what he had met. I have the power to kill and the ability to destroy anything in my path. But my yin to this, is that I can use my abilities to protect and save innocents. According to you, I have to accept who I am. I am a machine designed to kill on command. But I am also a human and have the power of choice. With it, I can choose whom I kill and whom I will save. And with the power of choice, I do not wish to be the monster I was meant to be, but something more." She looked back at Deadpool with innocent eyes. "Does that make sense?"

He smirked at her. "Yea." With a silent understanding, they both nodded and took a drink. "Ya think I could ever be a hero?"

She stared forlornly down at her beer bottle. She remained silent in deep contemplation. "No."

"Well, gee thanks."

She looked up at him with a serious face. "Not in today's 'black and white' judicial standing of heroes like Captain America and Spider man. Heroes are people who are courageous and brave. You fear nothing, making it impossible to show courage. They are loyal to their beliefs and help people based on selfless reasons without rewards. You are a mercenary, your loyalty is sold to the highest bidder and currency is your reward. You are… more related to a Grecian Hero perhaps. They are often favored by the gods and are seen as their courage and strength as something that is innate. And each must go through a great trial of physical and emotional trauma. Today's American society believes in the underdog and the dedication of trying. As long as you strive to do well, you will be seen as a hero to those you save. But when compared to Captain America, you will always fall short because of your realistic views."

He swirled the beer in his bottle and smirked. "Thanks." She gave a solemn nod and took a drink of her beer. He just smirked and took another drink. "Have you thought about going to college?"

"And what do I have yet to learn?"

He waved his hand a the question. "Does it matter?"

"Does it?" Her face was hard but her question was innocent. "What did you learn?"

"Oh, at HKU, ya know, Hard Knocks University, I learned how to kill and be immortal."

"Then I must have a doctorate."

Wade laughed. "Oh my God, you do have a sense of humor. You're drunk aren't ya?"

She looked at her empty beer bottle and the other four she drank during the night. "How can you tell if you are?"

"You go numb."

She popped her claws and felt the flesh tear and the smell of blood in the air. Not numb. Not drunk. It was only then did she realize something was missing. She heard Wade talk without listening. Something is missing.

"What?"

"Something is missing."

He looked around the room? "Are my guns missing? I just bought Bessie. And Clarence. Oh God, Bertha!"

"No, they are still in the armory where we left them." She lowed her brows in thought.

He sighed. "Oh thank God, I was starting to get paroind there for a second."

Paranoid. She looked up into his white eyes. That's it. She is…relaxed. Is that the word? Is that his true power? Is this how he drops his opponent's guards? He lures them into a false sense of security waiting for them to underestimate him. No wonder he enjoys playing the fool.

Wade arched a confused brow. "You alright Kid? Shit," he crouched slightly in his chair, "is the trigger scent here?" He looked up at the corners of the ceiling expecting to see something.

"No."

Wade visibly relaxed in his chair. "Jezus, you're freaking me out. Stop it."

"My apologies." She went back to sitting quietly in her chair, watching the digital clock on the other side of the room counting seconds.

"Hey, gimme your left hand." Arching a brow she did as he asked slowly. He pulled a hunting knife from his boot and held it up like to stab her hand. Her instincts took over. Using her right hand to knock the blade to the ground then held his other wrist, she jumped up on the table and used her knee to pin his right wrist to the table and popped her claws of her left hand pointed at his throat. Wade smirked and tiled his head, giving her a better vantage at his throat. "This could be funner than the game I had in mind."

She looked over his face for lies. She slowly backed away from him and apologized. Sitting down in her chair, she looked down at her lap counting the seconds again.

He picked up the knife. "game's easy. You stab the table between your fingers like this and if you hit the fingers, you loose and have to take a swig of the dranio." She meet his gaze and nodded in understanding. "And to raise the stakes, we have to do it to each other."

She pulled away from him slightly. "You want me to hurt you?"

"Trust me kid," He said with a smile, "You can't hurt me."

XxXxXx

A bottle of Jack sat between the two on the table. Laura was winning but Deadpool would never admit to it. "Do you have a good hand?" She asked with a bit of a smile on her face.

Deadpool had only started to win the game when he realized she could literally smell his bluffs and her own poker face made it difficult to play against her. Now, he was forced to resort to not looking at his hand at all. He made the notion of wanting to quit.

"_I thought you liked playing against impossible odds."_

Deadpool growled at the memory. Now she was just toying with him. He smiled and pulled a random card from the deck to finish the river of their game of Texas hold em. "Call."

Laura flipped her two cards over to reveal a pair of twos. Paired with the river, she had a full house with an accompaniment of three eights.

She arched a brow. "I believe it is your turn."

Perhaps strip poker against her wasn't the best idea. Deadpool decided that loosing his boxers was better than losing his mask, considering it was all he had left. With a heavy sigh, he flipped his two unknown cards over.

He smirked. "What's red and black and unpredictable? This deck!" Four eights and an ace. He gave a slight victory dance.

Laura smirked. She had to give it to him. He almost had Domino's luck ability. She sat up strait and reached for the clasp to her bra.

"Wait." Laura looked at Deadpool who had adverted his gaze. He tapped his fingers against the table as he thought of something else. Laura arched a confused brow. These were the rules of the game. Why was he changing them? He smelled different and his heart rate changed. "I have a better idea." He jumped up and went into his armory. Laura leaned back confused. Wasn't seeing her nude the reason he choose this game? Why is he changing the rules now? His actions are…illogical.

"Here" He came back with two revolvers and a box of bullets. "Instead of clothing, the winner gets to shoot the other."

Laura arched a brow. "I do not like being shot."

"No one does. Here's the fun part. We can wager how many shots are fired but we only get one bullet." He loaded one round and spun the chamber. Snapping it shut he pointed the gun at her. With an annoyed brow, she looked away from him as he fired the gun.

*Click*

"Lucky." He chided. He set it down and started to shuffle the cards.

Laura watched his hands. "May I raise the stakes once more?" Deadpool looked up at her. "The loser gets to chose where they are shot."

"What?"

Laura stood and walked to the far wall of his one room industrial shack. She pointed at the third rib from the top on her left side. "Shoot me here."

Deadpool rubbed his chin in thought. "What happens if I fail?"

"Nothing, you won the hand. There will be no retaliation."

Two bottles of Tequila and one bottle of Draino later.

"Wade, this is ridiculous. I have better hearing than you do which would prove that statically I have a better chance of winning this game."

He spun her in a circle several times with a blind fold on. "Oh, you think so huh? Then you're aware of what happens if you lose."

"Yes, if I miss the tar- you, then I will have to drink the entire bottle of rum."

"Good girl." He took a step away and ran to the other side of the room. "Go."

Laura stood still, and listened for his footsteps. In a flash, she threw the knife. There was a thud then silence. She removed the blindfold quickly.

Wade stood a few inches away from the blade that was stuck in the wall. With a smirk, he pointed at the girl. "Drink." She sighed and did as she was told.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Four AM rolled by with little notice. He had made the comment about she reminded him of a pit bull and the Twilight actress

"Ugh, mouth breather, what's her name…" Laura wasn't helping. She confessed that she had never seen the movie as it was banned in the X-mansion and Utopia by Jubliee and Logan, and Hazmat banned it in the Avengers Academy.

Deadpool had there by dubbed it 'Amazing Vampire Movie Night' followed by 'Nazi Zombie Movie Day' followed by 'Beware of the Full Moon Monster Night'. He had them set up in a play list for her on his laptop that was hooked up to his huge tv.

"These movies are stolen." She noticed as he was setting it up.

"No. They're just…digital."

She arched a brow. "Your heart palpitations have become irregular, indicative to the actions of a lie."

"I…well..umm..Whatever. Arrg, ya dare be thinkin of takin me plunders or turnin me to the po-po ya best ta know ta walk the plank ta Davy Jones." He poked her in the shoulder with two fingers. She gave a confused look. "Cuz stealin movies is called piracy…"

"It was the voice that confused me."

He blinked a few times. "Followed by Pirate Movie Night." He returned to the play list.

But it was now 4:28 am precisely. She watched as the black and white Nosferatu stalked his prey. His deformed figure made him a target. It made stalking difficult without being caught. At least she could…hide in plain sight.

She quickly looked at Deadpool who, judging from his breathing patterns and heart rhythms, was sleep. Not REM but asleep. Being a silent movie, she had little choice but to listen to him breathe.

Nosferatu held his hands to block his eyes from sun. Opting instead for the shadows. Everyone he saw was food, everyone he touched, he killed. Is this what Deadpool meant when he said that monsters prefer the dark?

If that's the case, monsters who stay hidden protect those who can't protect themselves. Doesn't that make them hero's, in a very skewed, sort of way? Like X-Force?

She pulled her knees to her chin as she watched the vampire move across the screen in his abandoned home. She looked at her watch. It was 5:19 am. If she left now, she could make it back in time for a few hours of sleep before Hercules was to arrive and give his teamwork lessons.

Deadpool was still asleep. She quietly gathered her corset and boots, having dressed before the movies, and silently walked across the concrete floor. She put her hand on the door knob and smiled to herself. This was the most…fun…she has had in a very long time. She sniffed the room to…remember this night. She opened and closed it behind her quickly and quietly. Even then, it didn't matter. She knew he was awake and watching her leave.

She started the engine of her car and put it in reverse. Her cell phone vibrated and she looked at it. New text message from DEDPL. It wasn't much of an encryption, but it would keep pedestrians confused.

U left ur rifle

She smirked. He was serious? Not wanting to disobey the law more than she already has, she put her car in park as she thumbed the returning message.

I am currently not in the position to acquire such a piece of equipment. Will you please house it for me until a come when I may need it?

She pulled on to the near by highway and headed north for the airport. Her phone vibrated and read the new text message.

((o)I(o))

She arched a skeptical brow. Oh, his mask motif. He is also…weird. She thought with a smile.


End file.
